GoodbyeHello
by chymom
Summary: Who is Reeve's to Michelle and why does he want to hurt her? Will the Steven's family be albe to move on and leave the past behind them now or will it come back to hurt them? This story is a slash story. It also has some AU in it. The rating may change.
1. Another road trip

Title: Another road trip

Series: Goodbye/Hello 1/?

Author: Chymom

Characters/Parings: Don, Larry/Megan, Colby/Charlie, Alan, David, Liz/OC, and OC.

Rating: G

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: The warrant's come in for the men who sold the Steven's family.

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

Chapter 1: Another road trip

Don found it had to believe that three months had passed already. Chelle was back at her home with the kids and her mom. From time to time they would swing by Charlie's but more often than not he would only see them when a case came up. With the kids almost out of school for the summer and his work load being as heavy as it was it didn't leave them much time to talk. Reeves hadn't popped back up as far as they knew but they were still keeping an eye or two on her just to make sure.

With all the closed cases over the last few months the team had returned full force to getting the bad guys or at least as many as they could. However, because they were working other cases didn't mean they stopped looking into the two men that had sold their family to save themselves. It was almost eleven am when Megan received the break she was waiting on.

"I got you." David who had been walking by her desk tuned slowly at her words.

"I'm sorry?"

"The warrant for Benjamin and Dennis the judge just issued it."

"Great what made the judge change his mind?" Don asked knowing that the last time they took this case to a judge they didn't have a smoking gun.

"One of the men that Kevin worked with came clean about how much Benjamin and Dennis owed Kevin in lost bets. That with the back ground digging that was done on both of their bank accounts and the way that they suddenly have enough money to pay off all their bills plus some had the judge take a second look at our case."

"Great! Let's go get these sorry excuses for men." Colby who had only heard the last little bit was gathering his things to head out.

"Megan, book us tickets on the next flight to North Carolina. David get with the DC office let them know where on our way but, not to move in until we get there. Colby, gather what we will need to bring these mean in. I'm going to let Dr. White know where leaving for the next few days."

"Don, who's going to let Sharon know that she and the kids need to head back with us?" Megan asked as she started to pull up the site she was hunting.

"I'll call Chelle in a few minutes. Dad should let her go for a few days. I think it's best if we don't tell Sharon and the kids just yet who were going after. That way it won't be too hard on them when we arrest their grandfather and father for selling them." Don's eyes roamed his whole team at his words.

"What" He asked them.

"Sometimes it hard to believe that not only would a grandfather sell his wife, child and his grandkids into slaver to save himself, but that he would have his son sell his own sister, mother, niece, and kids as well." Megan's normally calm voice full of hate for two men that she knew the team was all too happy to put in jail.

A few minutes later the Eppes team was heading out the LA FBI office to sever the warrant that they had been working hard these last few months to get. Megan had spoken with Sharon on her way out the door. She had only told her that the warrant for the men that they believed sold them came. That it would help them out if she, Michelle, and the kids would come along with them to make an ID.

Colby had called Charlie to fill him and Larry on what was happing. Both men quickly agreed that this was something that they wanted no needed to be there with their family for. After hanging up both men set out about getting their classes covered for the next few days before they too headed towards their homes to pack for the long awaited trip.

"Dad, is Chelle near you?" Don asked as his father answered his cell.

"No son she's in her office. Do you need to speak with her?"

"Yes but first I need to speak with you. I don't know if you know but we know who sold her and her family to Kevin. The warrant for their arrest came through today. Megan booked us all tickets to North Carolina to get these scum bags."

"Hope she booked mine as well then because you're not going to take these men away without them looking me in the eyes and telling me why they hurt their own family this way." He spoke cutting whatever else his son was going to say off.

"She got your ticket as well dad. Can you be read to leave in two hours?"

"I'm heading home right now. Stan can lock up tonight and be here for the next few days." Alan spoke as Stan nodded his head. Getting the information for where he was heading Alan hung up his phone and headed home to pack. Passing by Michelle's office he smiled as her phone rung.

"Don what's wrong?" She asked as he hurdy spoke her name.

"The warrant came today Chelle. We can lock them up now. Your mom and kids are heading home Megan said to pack. We'll be there within the hour to pick you guys up."

"Who will be with us?"

"Liz, Mike, Megan, Larry, Colby, Charlie, David, Dad, and I will be with you."

"So the whole family is going then?"

"Yes, see you in an hour." Hanging up his phone Don quickly packed and headed out towards Chelle's and Sharon's apartment.

As the team was getting things ready Chelle and Sharon were telling kids what their next few days would be like.

"Why are we going somewhere now? I have a dance next week and all my friends are here." May whined then talked to her grandmother.

"The FBI found some bad men that they know that Michelle and I can help but in jail where they belong. Since she and I are going as well as the Eppes teams then so are all of you." Sharon told them. As she finished talking a knock came from the front door.

"Uncle Larry, Aunt Megan are you both going with us to North Carolina too?" Michael asked answering the door.

"Hello, yes the whole team plus Grandpa Alan and Mike are going as well." Larry told the young man as Megan headed towards Sharon.

"Is everything packed and ready for the next few days?" Megan asked stepping beside her friend.

"We're as ready as we're ever going to be." Sharon quietly spoke. The next few hours flow by. The flight had been booked on a privet jet to help keep the family safe. That meant that they didn't have to worry about losing anyone on the plane or showing id's well expect for the teams own that was.

Sharon had never truly liked flying and normally she was the only one to get sick. This time was no different. They had been in the air less than half an hour before she got sick the first time. The rest of the flight she tried to stay as calm and keep her eyes closed as she could. However when her feet landed on the airport floor she almost kissed it.

With Sharon feeling as bad as she did Megan made a call to a person that she knew that Sharon would want to see while they were here. As Megan made the plans for later on that day she noticed Don heading her way with room keys. They had gotten several rooms in The Grove Park INN which from the outside was nice but the inside was nicer. Since she had been the ones to book the hotel she knew who she told them would be in each room.

The end of the hall was Alan and David. Across from them was going to be Colby and Charlie. Next to them were Michelle, Rae, and Don. Liz and Mike's room was at the end of the set of three rooms she had booked on each side of the floor. Across from Michelle, Rae, and Don's room was going to be Sharon and the older three kids. Then beside them at the end of the other set of three rooms are Larry and herself.

The bags were taken to the right rooms then everyone but Sharon, Alan, and Megan headed outside to run some energy off. The plan was to let the kids tire themselves out some then get ready to head out to see someone one. When Megan had first spoken to this man she had asked him not to tell anyone that she had talked to him. He had agreed only to happy that his child and her family were safe. Now that they were in North Carolina he had asked if he could tell his other children that their sister and kids were safe. Megan had agreed as long as Benjamin and Dennis didn't know. They would be taking care of them tomorrow at the local church. The deal was agreed to and soon the great grandfather was making things ready for his child and her family to come home at least for a few hours.

A/N: What happens when Sharon finds out where the team is taking her and the family? Will things work out to get Dennis and Benjamin? What happens when the Steven's family is given a chance to get their old lives back?

Who's who in the series of Michelle?  
>Sharon: Is the grandmother that was taken.<p>

Michelle {or Chelle as only Don calls her}: Is the mother that was taken.

Rae {or little one as only Don calls her}: Is the only child that Michelle gave birth to.

Michael: Is the oldest of the other three children.

May: Is the middle of the other three children.

Lee: is the youngest of the other three children.

Den: Is the Eppes and Steven's family doctor.

Mike: Is the LAPD officer that Liz has hooked up with.

Benjamin: Is Sharon's husband that sold his family to Kevin.

Dennis: Is one of Michelle's two brothers. He is also the older three's father.

Reeves: Is a man from Michelle's past that wants to hurt her. (Later on in this story you will find out why he wants to hurt her and who he is to her.)

Think that is everyone Oh yes before I forget. You will meet some of Sharon's family her parents and brother and sisters in next chapter. They will only stay around for a few chapters so I only call them by their titles.

If I left anyone off as you read let me know and I'll try to fix that for you. Thank you for reading and I'm looking forward to where you think this story is heading.


	2. Family

Title: Family

Series: Goodbye/Hello 2/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,278 words

Characters/Parings: Don, Larry/Megan, Colby/Charlie, Alan, David, Liz/Oc and Oc's.

Rating: G

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: Sharon is reunited with her side of the family. What do Colby and Charlie find out from Chelle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

The Grove Park INN is a hotel in Asheville,North Carolina. If you ever get the chance to visit the INN it is well worth the money.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

End of Chapter one: Another road trip

Sharon had never truly liked flying and normally she was the only one to get sick. This time was no different. They had been in the air less than half an hour before she got sick the first time. The rest of the flight she tried to stay as calm and keep her eyes closed as she could. However when her feet landed on the airport floor she almost kissed it.

With Sharon feeling as bad as she did Megan made a call to a person that she knew that Sharon would want to see while they were here. As Megan made the plans for later on that day she noticed Don heading her way with room keys. They had gotten several rooms in The Grove Park INN which from the outside was nice but the inside was nicer. Since she had been the ones to book the hotel she knew who she told them would be in each room.

The end of the hall was Alan and David. Across from them was going to be Colby and Charlie. Next to them were Michelle, Rae, and Don. Liz and Mike's room was at the end of the set of three rooms she had booked on each side of the floor. Across from Michelle, Rae, and Don's room was going to be Sharon and the older three kids. Then beside them at the end of the other set of three rooms are Larry and herself.

The bags were taken to the right rooms then everyone but Sharon, Alan, and Megan headed outside to run some energy off. The plan was to let the kids tire themselves out some then get ready to head out to see someone one. When Megan had first spoken to this man she had asked him not to tell anyone that she had talked to him. He had agreed only to happy that his child and her family were safe. Now that they were in North Carolina he had asked if he could tell his other children that their sister and kids were safe. Megan had agreed as long as Benjamin and Dennis didn't know. They would be taking care of them tomorrow at the local church. The deal was agreed to and soon the great grandfather was making things ready for his child and her family to come home at least for a few hours.

Chapter two: Family

The DC FBI office had been nice enough to leave three nice FBI issued SUV's at Grove Park INN for the team. The Steven's family and the team were only going to be here for a week tops but, this made it easier for them to sever the warrants for Benjamin and Dennis Stevens.

It was heading more towards four in the afternoon when Sharon was awake and ready to head out. She had spent the last hour or so trying to sleep off some of the moving sickness she got from the plane ride. Now that she was able to stand up without losing what little was left in her stomach Megan knew it was time to go meet the man she had been talking to.

This trip only took about twenty minutes mostly thanks to the great invention of GPS. Once they had arrived the kids jumped out seeing the play equipment that wasn't falling apart yet but wasn't far from it. Don and Colby stood watch over the kids as Sharon and Michelle went to the quickly opening door of the first of four homes on this small one lane dirt road. There were three homes on one side and a creek on the other. Up the road a bit was another home on the other side of the small creek.

"Sharon" An older man spoke as he came out the now open door.

"Dad" She cried as his arms went around her for the first time in over two years. Hearing one of the strongest women that he had known cry Alan quickly moved to her side. As it turned out Megan had, had the same idea and was on Sharon's other side when her father let her go.

"Sharon, are you alright?" Alan asked touching her side to draw her attention to him.

"I never thought that I would hear my father's voice again. Let alone be able to hug him." Alan had gently pulled her into his arms as she counted to cry for a few minutes. Seeing that her friend needed some time to take things in Megan stood by the pair and watched with them as Sharon's father, Mother, Brother and his wife, and both her sisters with their husbands came out to see the family.

The families spent most of the evening talking and seeing what had happened with each other over the last few years. No one had spoken of Benjamin or Dennis to the kids and the kids didn't ask for them. Michelle was only too happy with this cause she knew what was going to happen when Don meet both these men for the first and hopefully last time. Sharon herself knew something was up when her husband and son weren't with the family to meet them. But then again her husband didn't really like her family to start with. He had tolerated them for a year at least that was what he had always told her when he thought that no one could hear him.

As the evening went on Alan stayed as close to Sharon's side as Don did to Chelle's. This was one of the reasons that when Sharon went outside with Megan to gather the kids for dinner that her father went to talk to Alan.

"Sir"

"Alan please"

"Alan, my child seems to be close to you. When she went missing we didn't know what to think. Then when the days turned into weeks and the weeks to months we feared the worst. How is she truly doing with things? Can you tell me any of what has happened to my family?"

"Sir, I know some of the things that happened to them but, with the men who sold them still out there I can't say anything about it. I can tell you that she is one of the bravest women that I have every meet. That you did a great job of raising her to be a wonderful mother and a loving grandmother."

"Thank you for your honesty. Now if you don't get something before the rest of the family gets in here you might not get anything." He said laughing as both men headed to get something to eat.

As the rest of the family headed in to get something to eat Michelle made sure that Rae was with Don before she headed up the small dirt road for a few minutes to take everything in. A few minutes later a strong hand gently touched her shoulder. She didn't have to turn around to know that the hand belonged to herbig brother Colby.

"Colby, you might want to get something to eat before the kids eat it all."

"What is wrong Michelle?"

"NOTHING"

"Michelle, is being here bothering you? The two men who hurt you aren't going to hurt you anymore. After tomorrow they will be locked away and won't be able to hurt you."

"This is my home. Coming back here should have me saying I feel safe and wont to stay here for the rest of my life right?"

"Does it make you feel that way?"

"It's not home anymore. You should feel safe at home and all I feel here is hurt and scared." she said, for the first time looking in his eyes. What he saw in her eyes was the same as the first time they had met. He saw the fear, but this time unlike before he wasn't sure what the fear was for.

"Is there a place that you feel safe?" Colby didn't want to rush her or make her any more uncomfortable.

"The safest place I know at Don's side." Michelle whispered more than spoke. Colby had felt that he was right, but it was nice to hear her say this.

"Michelle, have you told Don this?" Colby and Michelle both turned to look at Charlie who was standing behind them.

"No, Charlie, I haven't and I don't think I will. Don can have any woman he wants, why would he settle for me?" Michelle looked at Charlie more than Colby as she spoke again.

"You two aren't going to tell him either. I am thankful for the friendship he has given me and if he knew how I felt, I might lose that friendship." Normally she didn't boss them around, but for this she wanted to make sure they understood her point. They both shook their heads and stood by her side for a few more minutes before Charlie got an idea.

Unbeknownst to Colby and Michelle, Don had come out looking for Chelle. When he noticed that she hadn't joined him and Rae after they sat down to eat he asked Megan and Mike to keep an eye on Rae as he went out to find her mother. He had found her talking with Colby a few feet away from the home they were eating in. Seeing them in a conversation he quietly walked towards the pair. However he only heard when Chelle said "This is my home. Coming back here should have me saying I feel safe and wont to stay here for the rest of my life right?" Not knowing what his brother in law's reply he was headed back into spend as much time with Rae as he could.

A/N: When they leave Sharon's family what happens? How do things go the next morning at a local church? Do the two fathers come without problems?

Thank you to everyone who has left me feedback on this and the other Steven's family stories in them. It makes my day when readers leave feedback on what they thiink is going to happen next in these stories.


	3. The talk

Title: The talk

Series: Goodbye/Hello 3/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,122 words

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Alan, and OC's

Rating: PG13 ( for adult words)

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: Don admits something to Charlie. What is it and what happens after he admits it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know. I don't own HOT SPOT they are gas stations.

A/N: Yes one of you guessed right about this chapter. HOWEVER, I hope that I have a few surprises for you in here. Don't worry more adventures are coming later on in this story. I Love to hear from readers good or bad and what you think is going to happen next. Thanks again now on with the chapters.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

Goodbye/Hello

End of Chapter two: Family

"Michelle, have you told Don this?" Colby and Michelle both turned to look at Charlie who was standing behind them.

"No, Charlie, I haven't and I don't think I will. Don can have any woman he wants, why would he settle for me?" Michelle looked at Charlie more than Colby as she spoke again.

"You two aren't going to tell him either. I am thankful for the friendship he has given me and if he knew how I felt, I might lose that friendship." Normally she didn't boss them around, but for this she wanted to make sure they understood her point. They both shook their heads and stood by her side for a few more minutes before Charlie got an idea.

Unbeknownst to Colby and Michelle, Don had come out looking for Chelle. When he noticed that she hadn't joined him and Rae after they sat down to eat he asked Megan and Mike to keep an eye on Rae as he went out to find her mother. He had found her talking with Colby a few feet away from the home they were eating in. Seeing them in a conversation he quietly walked towards the pair. However he only heard when Chelle said "This is my home. Coming back here should have me saying I feel safe and wont to stay here for the rest of my life right?" Not knowing what his brother in law's reply he was headed back into spend as much time with Rae as he could.

Chapter 3: The Talk

"What are you cooking up in that brain of yours?" Colby whispered in his lovers' ear as they watched Michelle head inside her grandparents' home.

"Michelle just told us she has feelings for Don. You and I both know that Don has feelings for her right?" Charlie asked while placing kisses on his lovers' neck.

"Now you just need to get him to admit to her that he has feelings for her. By the way Michelle said she felt safe with him not that she loved him." He pointed out as Charlie's lips moved from his neck to his ear.

"When it comes to these two feeling safe around and love mean the same thing." Colby heard whispered into his ear before he felt the lope of the same ear being pulled into his husband's hungry mouth.

"How do you plan to get that brother of ours to admit he has more than friendly fillings for her?"

"It shouldn't be that hard once he's faced with the facts." Without saying anymore he gave the man he loved a long loving open mouth kiss before heading out to find his brother. It didn't take long after Charlie entered the home for him to exit again with Don following behind him.

"Cole, we're going to make a quick store run before heading back to the INN for the night."

"Pick me up a Coke will you? How long will you be?"

"Sharon's father said there is a small one stop store up the road about two minutes." Charlie hugged him before quickly kissing Colby as his brother started the SUV that they were going to be taking.

The short ride to the store was made in silence. Both men were lost in their own thoughts. Charlie saw his chance to try to get his brother to admit that he had feelings for Michelle as they were standing in the checkout line at the small Hot Spot store.

"You seem like something is on your mind other than tomorrow. Anything I can help with?"

"It's been a long day."

"I hope that things go smoothly tomorrow for the kids' sake. Being sold and then having to come back to the place you were taken from is bad enough. But, to find out your own father and grandfather are the ones that put you in that hell I'm not sure how much more they can take."

"It will be hard on them. If it wasn't that without having Sharon and Chelle make a positive id we wouldn't have much of a case against them I wouldn't have them going through this."

"I only hope that someday the kids will be able to deal with all this. Maybe when we get them home we can have Den recommend someone to help them." Over the last months the Steven's family had spoken with Den and a man from the FBI about what had happened to them but, until these men were in jail they didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Once the two guys are in jail then Sharon, Chelle, and the kids should be alright no matter where they go."

"It almost sounds like you think that Michelle and Sharon will won't to keep the kids here instead of taking them back with us."

"With it being safe here once again they might want to stay near Sharon's family."

"I'm sure if you told her how you truly felt about her she and Rae would come home with us no matter what Sharon and the other kids do."

"Chelle is going to have a hard enough time with the kids in the next few days. Why should I add to her load with my feelings?"

"She should know what you feel for her before she makes a life altering decision don't you think?"

"Let's say for argument sake I tell her and then she comes back to LA with us. Then she would be giving up her family a second time. Only this time she might also have to give up her mother and the older three kids as well."

"If you tell her what, you hate her; you wish you never meet her? If you tell her what Don?"

"If I tell her that I love her. Happy now, I love her. If I thought she would tell me she loved me back I would yell it from the top of one of these mountains. But, with everything she has been though with Kevin both times he had her and then with the family that sold her I would just be one more burden to her." Charlie took a deep breath as he listened to his brothers' fears.

"What makes you think she doesn't love you?"

"Charlie, if she wants to come back to LA with us I will tell her that I care for her. But, I will not make her choice between a life with her family and a life with me." Charlie heard the finality note in his words and was quite the short ride back to Sharon's fathers' home. Meanwhile back at the house Sharon approached Alan who was standing just inside the main door.

"The kids look wore out. With the day ahead of us I think it's time to head back to the INN." Turning and seeing two out of his three sons returning Alan agreed then headed to help round up the kids.

"Alright kids say goodnight to everyone. It's almost bed time." Sharon said heading into the room that the kids were talking with her family in. It took about half an hour to get the kids in the SUV's and heading back to the INN.

One the way back to the INN Don told the team he wanted to meet everyone in Charlie and Colby's room once they got back. He wanted to make sure that the plan that they had setup on the plane was the one that they were still going to be using.

While the team had meet in Charlie and Colby's room Sharon and Michelle got the kids ready for bed. They still hadn't told the kids what was going to be going on in the morning. The only thing that they told them was that they would be heading to church in the morning.

A/N: What happens at the church? Do things go as planned? Does Don tell Chelle of his feelings for her?

Thank you to everyone who has read this story and left honest feedback. It's always great to hear what others think will happen next.


	4. The Arrest

Title: The arrest

Series: Goodbye/Hello 4/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 2,525 words

Characters/Parings: Don, Colby/Charlie, Liz/Oc, Alan, Megan, David, and Oc's.

Rating: PG13

Warning: This chapter has some adult themes and language in it.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: What happens when the team goes to arrest the two fathers?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know. I don't own Rockwood Church it is a small church that you can find online if you would like to Google it.

Beta: Cassy 27 and myself

Goodbye/Hello

End of chapter three: The talk

"What makes you think she doesn't love you?"

"Charlie, if she wants to come back to LA with us I will tell her that I care for her. But, I will not make her choice between a life with her family and a life with me." Charlie heard the finality note in his words and was quite the short ride back to Sharon's fathers' home. Meanwhile back at the house Sharon approached Alan who was standing just inside the main door.

"The kids look wore out. With the day ahead of us I think it's time to head back to the INN." Turning and seeing two out of his three sons returning Alan agreed then headed to help round up the kids.

"Alright kids say goodnight to everyone. It's almost bed time." Sharon said heading into the room that the kids were talking with her family in. It took about half an hour to get the kids in the SUV's and heading back to the INN.

One the way back to the INN Don told the team he wanted to meet everyone in Charlie and Colby's room once they got back. He wanted to make sure that the plan that they had setup on the plane was the one that they were still going to be using.

While the team had meet in Charlie and Colby's room Sharon and Michelle got the kids ready for bed. They still hadn't told the kids what was going to be going on in the morning. The only thing that they told them was that they would be heading to church in the morning.

Chapter four: The arrest

The following morning brought mixed feelings for everyone. While the team was ready to get the men they came for they knew it wouldn't come without a price to the Steven's children. Sharon hadn't yet been told who it was they were here to arrest. She had a feeling she knew but, after months of knowing her they still didn't know if she would flip on them or be ready to help. Michelle on the other hand just wanted to get today over with and truly be able to move on with her and Rae's lives.

Last night Don had spoken with the preacher of the small church that Dennis and Benjamin attend. While he was adamantly not pleased with the plan, he wasn't going to stop them as long as they didn't hurt anyone.

Breakfast was a quick bite from the hotel on their way out the door to church. The service had just started by the time they arrived. As much as they team wanted to go in with their guns drawn and nap the bad guys, they knew with this many people involved that was the one thing they couldn't do. So instead the agents made sure that their badges and weapons could clearly be seen as they walked in. They also made a sandwich with them and the families as they entered; Liz, Mike, and Megan at the front the families in the middle and Don, Colby, and David at the end.

They calmly entered from the large double doors at the back of the small sanctuary. The preacher had been talking when they entered and no one seemed to look at the new comers until Michael and May saw their father in the front of the church.

"**Daddy**" All three of them started yelling. Hearing his children Dennis turned around form his spot and opened his mouth as if to talk. However, the next sight he saw brought fear for most in his eyes. Yes it was his children that he hadn't seen in years but, standing beside them holding them back were his mother, another older man, and a man with a gun and badge. Within seconds Dennis was running for one of the two doors at the front of the small room.

Taking the door that lead down stairs two at a time he had no idea that instead of just the one agent that he had seen that she and another were following him. The two agents at the front of the group quickly took off after the man. Mike was going to stay with the families in case these two men had someone else helping them.

With the commotion around Dennis the church didn't see Benjamin's reaction to the group. Like his son he was at a loss as to why his family was here and how. But unlike his son he took off as quietly as he could out the other small door that lead towards the outside of the church. Thinking that no one had noticed him the grandfather kept a slow steady step on his way out the door. He had no idea just how wrong he had truly been. Don and Colby had been scanning the room looking for him and had found him as he exited the door. Luckily for the agents you had a good numb3r of stairs to go down before you could get to the parking lot where Benjamin appeared to be heading. Not waiting to see if anyone else saw what he had Don took back off the way he had just entered. Colby and David took off towards the front following the man out the same door he had existed only moments ago.

Dennis led the way down to a few classrooms and one outside door. Hearing the foot fall behind him the father who thought he was smart when he sold his family to save his own life made the biggest mistake that he could make with FBI agents on his tail. He went to the wrong door. Without looking the man grasped a hold of a handle and quickly exited the door. However, he soon learned that instead of heading outside like he thought he was heading to jail. The room he entered had only one way in and one way out. Thus making it that much easier on the agents on his tail. Megan was the calmest headed one of them so she was the one to place Dennis under arrest.

As Michelle watched everything unfold she knew that she herself needed a few answers and if she didn't get them now she knew she never would. The answers needed to come from her father so she made sure that Charlie was holding Rae in his arms and staying close to Mike before heading off after Don. Unlike her brother had she quickly saw that her father had made it almost out and clear of the team. Don had entered the stairs from the bottom heading towards where he hoped was one of the two men that he had been waiting to meet for too long. David and Colby were hot on his heals as the now grandfather took off running as fast as he could. Michelle knew that there was a small door at the right of the stairs about half way down that lead to outside or into a class room. Seeing no one that was the door she took. Unluckily for her it was right where her father was hiding. It didn't take long for the man to see her and gap her arm and bring it behind her back.

"Why?"

"Why, what"

"Why did you sale us?"

"Money, fame…" Benjamin had started.

"To safe your own life." Don finished for him. As all three agents entered the small area.

"There was that too."

"But, why wasn't there another way to come up with the money?" Michelle asked her father who still had her arm twisted behind her and was using her body as a shield.

"No miss I know it all there wasn't. It's not like you mean anything. You're a slut who likes to fuck up things. When they told me that they would take you in trade for the money I jumped at it!" He spat loudly in her ear.

"I understand me then. But why Rae, mom, Michael, May, and Lee. They did nothing to you but, love you." Michelle told her father. She didn't look at Colby or Don the whole time she was talking to him instead she focused her eyes on to David.

"Cause they wanted you but, needed to make sure you would stay and what better way than to take Rae. Your mom was for Dennis debt and the kids as a way to keep her."

"Why didn't you do something else? Why put mom and the kids through hell then to hurt me?"

"You don't get it do you? You're a slut a big one I knew that you slept with a few married men. So it wasn't heard to get rid of you. In fact without you around it made it easier for me to get laid. Now that you have your answers you're going to help me get out of this!"

"If you think that you are leaving this room with her in front of you then you better think again." David spoke from the slightly opened doorway.

"I don't think I know. Did she spread her legs for you? Is that why you are here? I have always wondered if you did that to keep Dennis in trouble."

"Dennis being in trouble he did all on his own! I haven't slept with any of these Special Agents!" Michelle spat at her father while trying to nod her head towards another other door in the area. Quickly noticing her head shake Colby's eyes saw the still closed door. Without much of a problem he was able to make his way outside and around to the door and quietly enter the room from the outside.

"Let her go and things will be easier on you." David was saying and pushing his way more into the space as Colby entered from the other door.

"Easier on me. Yea right. Wait a minute Special Agents, does that mean you found out she was a special needs child? Is that why this slut has you around?" If it was to see the agents reaction or what the team didn't' have time to find out as her father took a knife from his pocket and quickly pulled his child's shirt up and started to pull the knife down her chest. The cuts weren't deep. In fact it was more like he was showing the agents that he could do it if he wanted to.

"Let her go!" Don's emotionless voice spoke up.

"OR what?" Benjamin yelled at the man.

Benjamin had pulled the knife out and up towards Michelle's now exposed chest as he yelled back at the agents. Seeing his chance Colby jumped towards the man just as the knife was being pulled towards her chest. Bringing his right arm tightly around the man's neck Colby used his left to quickly pull Michelle out of his hold. The surprise attack had worked in the team's favor and without too much more of a fight Benjamin was being lead out the side door and into an awaiting SUV. The DC office had sent down the team that had been working on the family's case since they received it. Dennis had already left with part of the team. Now Benjamin was being loaded into another SUV. Even if he couldn't get out of this that didn't stop him from running his mouth at the agents.

"You know that slut isn't worth this! She shouldn't be here. She should be helping her Boss with his hard on! That's all she's good for. She doesn't deserve anyone's help." He kept saying things like this for the entire walk to the SUV. Having heard his fill and then some Colby leaned into the man as he fall/was pushed into the side of the SUV.

"Be glad that I was the one who got to you first and not my boss." Colby told him nodding his head towards were Michelle was being held in Don's arms as they watched what was happening around them.

"Slut leave him alone. Go back to your master! I bet he misses that mouth. At least he couldn't wait to get it on him is what he said the first time he saw you." Having heard enough of the last bit to tell that Colby was nearing the end of his rope one of the other agents pushed Benjamin on into the car hard hitting his head on the seat in front of him hard as he went in.

"Don't worry about a thing. These men are going to be going away for a long time." The agent told Colby before joining his partner and the stunted father in the SUV before heading out.

"Chelle, are you alright? Den would take a while to get here. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"NO, he didn't truly hurt me. It's more like a paper cut then a real cut." She told him pulling up her shirt so that he could see the lines on her stomach.

"But, your chest is fine? No bleeding or anything missing right?" Don asked pulling her into his arms. If it was to make sure he knew she was safe or for his own comfort neither of them knew and neither of them cared.

"You and your family are safe now Michelle. The two men who sold you are locked up and if there is any way I can help it they won't see the light of day for a very long time if ever." Colby said breaking the silence that had settled over the pair holding each other.

"The service has started back." David said approaching his partner, his boss, and the woman that had become a close friend.

"Do you want to stay?" Colby asked not sure what the pair would want to do.

"I would like that. Now I need to see my child. So if you would excuse me." Michelle told the men as she left the safety of Don's arms and headed towards the same double doors that they had entered less than half an hour ago.

The service was to the point that the preacher was delivering the word of God to his people. The four of them slipped quietly in and found seats on the back row. Rae knew the moment her mother and Don had walked in the door and had struggled against Charlie's hold on her. It took him a few seconds but, Charlie soon saw what was going on and let her loss to join her mother.

After the service Don thanked the preacher for the help and for his words. The sermon had been on forgiveness on how it was hard at times and easy at others but, that you should forgive the ones who have wronged you. After talking to the man Don watched as the church enter acted with the Steven's family and his own. Seeing everyone safe for the moment he took a deep breath and walked out the same double doors. Charlie and Michelle had both seen this out of the side of their eyes. Charlie had turned to head out after his brother as he felt a hand on his arm.

"Let him have a moment." Michelle told him. With all the people around them Michelle knew that it wouldn't be easy for her or Charlie to get to him so after a minute or so she sent Rae to get him. It didn't take the child long to find him standing just outside the church looking at the same door that her grandfather had left from only a small time ago. Seeing that her friend was upset Rae did what always made her feel better. She walked up to him and put her small hand into his larger one.

"Rae"

"Mommy, asked me to come get you. She needs your help." She told him as she pulled him towards the crowd around her mom. Don went willingly with the same mindset that he had back at Sharon's family. He wanted to spend every minute of time he could with them.

A/N: With the two fathers locked up what happens next? Will the Steven's family want to stay in North Carolina? Will they want the life they had taken away from them back? Or will they want the life they had found back? What will the next few days in NC hold for the team and families?

Thanks for the comments and help. Any thoughts on what you think will be happening next? A small hint they are in Asheville there is something BIG to see there.


	5. live changes

Title: Live Changes

Series: Goodbye/Hello 5/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 2,345 words

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Larry/Megan, Liz/Oc, Alan, David, Don, and Oc's

Rating: PG

Warning: This chapter may have some adult themes and language in it.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: With the men behind bars what will the Steven's family do next? Will they stay in NC or go back to LA? What will happen when Michelle tells Don what she wants to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know. I don't own Rockwood Church it is a small church that you can find online if you would like to Google it. The show Lazy Town is a show on the Spout channel. It is a show that helps young children to get up and move.

Beta: Cassy 27, FD18, and myself.

Goodbye/Hello

End of chapter four: The arrest

"You and your family are safe now Michelle. The two men who sold you are locked up and if there is any way I can help it they won't see the light of day for a very long time if ever." Colby said breaking the silence that had settled over the pair holding each other.

"The service has started back." David said approaching his partner, his boss, and the woman that had become a close friend.

"Do you want to stay?" Colby asked not sure what the pair would want to do.

"I would like that. Now I need to see my child. So if you would excuse me." Michelle told the men as she left the safety of Don's arms and headed towards the same double doors that they had entered less than half an hour ago.

The service was to the point that the preacher was delivering the word of God to his people. The four of them slipped quietly in and found seats on the back row. Rae knew the moment her mother and Don had walked in the door and had struggled against Charlie's hold on her. It took him a few seconds but, Charlie soon saw what was going on and let her loss to join her mother.

After the service Don thanked the preacher for the help and for his words. The sermon had been on forgiveness on how it was hard at times and easy at others but, that you should forgive the ones who have wronged you. After talking to the man Don watched as the church enter acted with the Steven's family and his own. Seeing everyone safe for the moment he took a deep breath and walked out the same double doors. Charlie and Michelle had both seen this out of the side of their eyes. Charlie had turned to head out after his brother as he felt a hand on his arm.

"Let him have a moment." Michelle told him. With all the people around them Michelle knew that it wouldn't be easy for her or Charlie to get to him so after a minute or so she sent Rae to get him. It didn't take the child long to find him standing just outside the church looking at the same door that her grandfather had left from only a small time ago. Seeing that her friend was upset Rae did what always made her feel better. She walked up to him and put her small hand into his larger one.

"Rae"

"Mommy, asked me to come get you. She needs your help." She told him as she pulled him towards the crowd around her mom. Don went willingly with the same mindset that he had back at Sharon's family. He wanted to spend every minute of time he could with them.

Chapter five: Live Changes

"Don, we've been asked to lunch?" Michelle told him as he and Rae came up beside her.

"Will you be joining us?" Rae asked looking up at Don with big pleading eyes.

"That sounds like fun to me. As long as it wont upset anyone." Don added after looking at the church members around them. Looking around he noticed that Sharon, the other kids and his father weren't around them.

"Where are your mother and my dad?"

"They are over there." Michelle said pointing in the direction of another large crowd.

"David has agreed to go with your dad out to eat with them and some others members of the church. Unless you think that we shouldn't split up." Not wanting to be left out of the adult talking Rae pulled on Don's leg then raised her arms when he looked down at her. Without thought Don bent down and picked her up holding her close to his body as he noticed his brother in law heading his way.

"Don, do you mind if Charlie and I take in some of the sites in Asheville?" The group was quite for a minute waiting to see what this man would tell one of his team.

"Mom and the kids will be with David and your dad. You, Rae, and I will be with each other for a few hours. Why not let your brother and his husband have fun. For that matter why not let Larry/Megan and Mike/Liz have the day off. They could all go out and enjoy some free time." Looking from the child in his arms to the woman at his side a small smile tugged at the edges of his mouth.

"Don't let that husband of yours get into too much trouble please?" Michelle told him as her eyes never left the lead agents eyes.

"So, Michelle is leading the team now?" Charlie joked joining his brother and lover.

"At least she won't be the slave driver that he is!" Mike joked as he and Liz joined them as well.

"That goes to show you how little time you have gotten to truly spend with Michelle once she's got her mind set on something. If I didn't know my son so well I would say that he got his demanding quality from her." Alan commented as he joined his son's.

"You have had your fun." Hearing his approval the team laughed as each set took one of the three SUV's. Sharon, Alan, David, and the older three kids took one of them. Mike/Liz, Charlie/Colby, and Larry/Megan took one of the other SUVs'. That meant that the last of the three was left for Don, Rae, and Michelle.

Liz and Mike ate at the INN before taking in one of the exhibits on display at the INN. While Megan and Larry took in one of the many restaurants in the area then headed out to see the history in the area. Colby and Charlie had a light fun filled afternoon in the down town areas.

Sharon, David, Alan, and the older three kids were enjoying their afternoon. They had lunch at one of the few sit down places that had come to the area in the last few years that the Steven's family had been gone. The members told the family about births, deaths, and everything in between that had happened in their absence. Alan and David told some stories from the last few years of knowing the family themselves.

Don, Rae, and Michelle's afternoon pasted in a similar manner as the rest of the Steven's family's did. Don and Michelle both tented to stand as far out of the spotlight as they could. That made Rae the center of attention.

"She's going to be a great public speaker." Someone said talking about how easily Rae held everyone's attention.

"She has really come out of her shell." One of the church members spoke.

"Yes, in the last few months she has really come into her own as Larry would say." Michelle told the ones around her as she and Don shared a hard belly laugh.

"Whoever Larry is he sounds like a good guy." Another person in the group spoke up.

"That he is. He is out there a lot but, if you need a true friend then he's one of the few people you want on your side." Michelle told them.

"Hey this time you didn't use one of Chuck's reverences." The only response that Michelle gave to Don was a knowing head shake before another person pulled her into a conversation. Don took a moment to watch Rae and Chelle's interaction with the people from their past. Rae was still talking to some people loving the response she was getting. While her mom on the other hand had a small smile on her face but, her arms were tightly around her body watching her child as she listened to what the other person was telling her. Without thought he did what he had done for the last few months when Chelle looked upset or hurt. He walked behind her and gently pulled her into his arms.

It was going on five that night when everyone meet in the INN's dinning area for dinner that night. Dinner was filled with chatter about how each person spent their afternoon. After paying for the meal the team once again meets in Charlie and Colby's room. As Sharon and Michelle get the kids bathed and calmed down for the night.

"Are we moving back here?" May asked the question that both mothers had been asking themselves all day.

"No" Lee and Michael both said at the same time before all four kids turned to watch a show on TV.

"I have been asking myself the same question all day mom."

"I have as well. In fact I have found myself home sick a few times these last few days."

"You have?" Michelle watched her mom shake her head yes before checking on the kids for a moment.

"I know this is the place that Rae was born and holds so many good and bad memories for us all. However, I'm more than ready to head home and leave this mess behind us."

"Why don't you ask Don how much longer it is until we get to head home?"

"I will when he comes back to the room tonight." Both mothers watched the children enjoy watching Lazy Town before Rae and Michelle headed to their room for the night. Ten minutes later Don's team meeting broke up and the team headed to their rooms. Walking into his room Don had to smile at the picture that he saw. Sitting on his bed wrapped tightly in her mother's loving arms he found Rae out like a light.

"Do you mind holding her until I get out of the shower? I'm not sure if we put her down if she will wake up or not." She asked a few seconds later bringing him out of his thoughts. Two quick showers later and the three in the room were lying down for the night. The night before had been hard on the two adults so tonight they both felt like calling it an early night.

It was almost one am when Don awoke feeling someone was watching him. It had been months since he had shared a bed with any one. His brain took a few moments to kick in and remind him that he was sharing a room with two of his favorite people right now.

"Chelle, is something wrong?" Don quietly asked.

"I'm a little home sick." She told him standing up from the chair that she had pulled near the window. Slowly standing from his bed he stated to join her near the window before turning back and pulling the top blanket off his bed and joining her.

"Chelle, it won't take long for us to box up your things in LA and have them sent here." He whispered in her hair as he pulled her to his chest at the same time pulling the blanket tightly around them both.

"Why" Her words slowly reached his ears as she snuggled into his arms.

"If you don't want the things you have in LA we could help you buy things here. Then we could sell the stuff in LA or leave it for the next people in the apartment." It was at that moment she realized what he must be thinking. In a heartbeat she had turned in his arms and was lost in his eyes. On impulse her lips brushed his. The kiss was nothing more than a quick touching of lips but, it gave her enough of a rush to press her lips to his once more. This time she felt his tongue press her bottom lip before she happily opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. The need for air a few moments later caused the pair to unseal their lips for a moment. That moment was all Chelle needed to bring her down form her high.

Once again she lost herself in his deep love filled eyes. However, instead of leaning in for another kiss this time she quickly took a few steps out of his arms. Not sure what to do, Don waited, not moving from his spot until he saw her shoulders shake as if she were crying. That sight brought back lots of memories of the last few years, of times when Chelle would wake up scared when she had stayed at Charlie's. Of times he had seen her have a flash back at work and try to hide the effect it had on her. Other times like when Matt and the Boss had hurt her. They all came flooding back along with the feeling of helplessness that they had created. If that kiss was all he got he would have to live with it. For now he was sorry he had pushed her, but not sorry that they had kissed.

"Chelle, you know I will never hurt you right?" He asked knowing that she normally trusted him. But, after the day they had yesterday he wasn't sure of anything being normal right now.

"I know you won't hurt us Don." He slowly took a few steps towards her only to stop at her raised hand.

"Yesterday I couldn't wait to get Dennis and dad to get what they should have gotten long ago. It's a great feeling knowing that they can't come back into our lives and try to hurt us again. Now that it's done we can move on with our lives."

"Now" He asked pulling the blanket from his shoulders and handing it to her.

"Now, I want to go home to the apartment. The kids need to finish this school year, mom has a few more things to do so that she can be a teacher next year, and your dad and Stan still have boxes of things for me to put in the computer files.

"Chelle, are you sure that your family want to come back with us. With both of them in jail things are safe here for you." She was now standing loosely in his strong arms.

"This isn't our lives now. Coming back here has shown mom and I this. Even the kids don't want to stay here." Looking her in the eyes he waited for her to say what else she had on her mind.

"If we stayed here for a few weeks maybe even months things would be good. But, then the other shoe would drop and we would be looking over our shoulders to see if someone was coming to get us. In LA we moved past that feeling months ago. To bring the kids here to start all over again would be cruel to onto only them but, us as well. We know what to expect in LA. We know where we can and can't go. Who is and isn't safe to let the kids be around. Here we would have to learn everything again only now we would be labeled as the family that let themselves be taken. That is not what we want for the kids or ourselves."

"Are you sure this is what your mom wants as well. To say goodbye once again to your family and move across the country?"

"Yes, Don this is what we all want mom, me, and the kids. We all want to be in LA back in the life that we have found over the last few years."

"If you're sure than we can get things cleared up here in the next few days and be heading home by Friday at the latest."

"Thank you" Her words had barely left her lips when they once again glided over his. Both knew now was not the time for more than what they had done tonight. Taking hold of his hand she gently pulled him to her and Rae's bed and lay down. With Rae on one side of her and Don behind her Michelle feel back asleep quickly and for the first time in months sleep without nightmares.

A/N: What happens in the morning? When is the team heading back to LA? What has Reeves been up to while they were away?

Thanks for the comments, questions, and ideas! It makes my day to hear what you think is going to be happening next!


	6. Free Time

Title: Free time

Series: Goodbye/Hello 6/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 2,849 words

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Larry/Megan, Liz/Oc, Alan, David, Don and Oc's

Rating: PG13

Warning: Some adult talk with in this chapter.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: What happens now that the Steven's family is safe? Will the team see some of the sites in North Carolina before heading home?

Disclaimer & A/N: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know. The Baltimore House is a home in Asheville, North Carolina. It is open to the public year round. For more information then I give in this story you can Google it and find out its great history. On a side not a numb3r of years ago a move called Richie Rich was filmed at this home. I don't own the Grove Park INN. For this story the INN has a joining room.

Beta: Lilac_roses and myself.

Goodbye/Hello

End of chapter five: Live Changes

"Chelle, are you sure that your family want to come back with us. With both of them in jail things are safe here for you." She was now standing loosely in his strong arms.

"This isn't our lives now. Coming back here has shown mom and I this. Even the kids don't want to stay here." Looking her in the eyes he waited for her to say what else she had on her mind.

"If we stayed here for a few weeks maybe even months things would be good. But, then the other shoe would drop and we would be looking over our shoulders to see if someone was coming to get us. In LA we moved past that feeling months ago. To bring the kids here to start all over again would be cruel to onto only them but, us as well. We know what to expect in LA. We know where we can and can't go. Who is and isn't safe to let the kids be around. Here we would have to learn everything again only now we would be labeled as the family that let themselves be taken. That is not what we want for the kids or ourselves."

"Are you sure this is what your mom wants as well. To say goodbye once again to your family and move across the country?"

"Yes, Don this is what we all want mom, me, and the kids. We all want to be in LA back in the life that we have found over the last few years."

"If you're sure than we can get things cleared up here in the next few days and be heading home by Friday at the latest."

"Thank you" Her words had barely left her lips when they once again glided over his. Both knew now was not the time for more than what they had done tonight. Taking hold of his hand she gently pulled him to her and Rae's bed and lay down. With Rae on one side of her and Don behind her Michelle feel back asleep quickly and for the first time in months sleep without nightmares.

Chapter six: Free Time

"Are you alright Sharon?" Megan asked as she entered her friend's hotel room Sunday night after the team meeting.

"Right now I'm not sure. The kids aren't as upset as I would have thought but, then again we all kind of Knew that they had to of somehow had a hand in it or they would have been with us as well. It's a lot to take in." As they had been talking they had been walking the few steps it took to get to the door connecting the two rooms.

"If there is anything you need just ask." At her friends nod Megan went to open the door only to come face to face with the man in her life.

"Is something wrong?" Larry asked both women seeing the unleashed tears in both their eyes.

"Oh Megan I guess you should know as well Larry. Michelle is asking Don tonight to take us all home as soon as we can go. Being here was nice for a short time but, now it's time to put the past behind us and move on." The couple watched as the other woman's pent up tears started leaking form under her partway closed eye lids.

"With Michelle being the one to ask we should be able to be out of here faster than it took for me to get into space." His words causing both women a small but water smile before bidding each other good night.

The night had passed with a more tears on Sharon's and the older three kids part mostly Sharon's. After the tears dried the night was peaceful for the Steven's family as well as the group of friends with them. Unlike the night before everyone awoke the next morning calmer and more refreshed then the morning before. However, there was one small problem that one of the agents seemed to not know quite how to fix this morning.

The morning hardness in the lower half of his body was nothing new. Don found himself thinking nothing about it. That was until his hand moved from feeling the bed beside him to the curve of another person's hip. While his mind was trying to wake up his hands were busy running up and down the warm female body beside him. After a few minutes Michelle let out a small almost whisper of his name in her sleep. The second he heard it his mind reminded him who he was lying beside and why.

The moment her remembered that Chelle was beside him his hands rested where it was and his ridged body froze into place. He had only told her last night of his feelings for her and her of her feelings for him. The kisses they shared were short and sweet but the morning workout that his body was wanting was not an option yet. That would have been jumping the gun so to speak and he loved and respected the woman in the bed with him. Now he was faced with how to get out of bed without letting the woman he loves see what she and Mother Nature do to him.

While in thought Don felt movement on the bed. He didn't have to look down to see that in her sleep Chelle had moved closer to his body. Nor did he have to see her rear to know that it was that that was now making his lower body ache for more.

"Mommy, when are we going home?" Rae asked giving him a new problem.

"I don't know honey. That depends on the amount of work that Don and the team still have to do."

"Is he a wake mommy?" However it wasn't her mother's voice that answered her.

"Yes, he's a wake Rae. And as soon as I can make a few calls and get things wrapped up with the DC office and local PD we should be home by Friday at the latest." Not thinking about anything more than comforting the child on the other side of her mother Don reached over Chelle and placed his hand on her small arm gently giving it a loving squeeze.

His small incent actions had a larger than life effect on him and Chelle both. Not only did she know of his small or rather large problem but she could now feel it pressed to her back side. While the touch was accidental it still sent a flame thought both of their bodies. Before either of them could pull apart and try to hide what they both felt the other person in the room gave Don his chance to run and get ahold of himself.

"Mommy, Don I'm hungry." As Rae spoke Chelle turned to her blocking the child's view of Don's retreating form to the bathroom. Knowing that Don was in the bathroom she stood getting up from the bed as well.

"Alright then little miss what you say while Don gets finished in the bathroom we get our clothes on for today." It took him a little longer than it did the day before to get ready. By the time he came out Chelle was finishing up Rae's hair do for the day. After taking their turns to use the restroom the trio soon found themselves ready to head down to get something for breakfast.

"Rae, are you as hungry as I am?" Colby asked from behind her.

"Uncle Colby!" She yelled holding up her arms at her self-proclaimed uncle.

"Chelle, why don't you both head downstairs with Charlie and Colby and get us a table. I'm going to make a few calls and see what I can find out." Not giving them time to respond he quickly kissed Rae's and Chelle's checks and headed back into the room.

"Can we get some pancakes now Uncle Chuck?" Rae asked. This wasn't the first time she had picked up on Don's nick name for his brother but, it was the first time that Charlie had been called it to his face by her.

"If that's what you want." Charlie said as they walked towards the elevators. Beside him Michelle and Colby tried to hide the smile on their faces as they both new that the new nick name was going to stick and not only from Rae if Don heard it.

Back in the room Don's calls didn't last long. The information that he needed was easily received and soon he found himself heading down to get his own breakfast.

"You should have seen the look on his face when he realized that he had been caught." Don heard Mikes voice before seeing not only Chelle, Rae, Colby and Charlie but the rest of the small group as well sitting at a table in the back.

"I don't think I thanked you for that did I Charlie? While thank you for the help." As Mike had been talking Don found the only open chair at the table. Knowing that it was left open for him he silently took it and waited on what was going to come next.

Seeing Don sit down Rae jumped from Uncle Chucks lap to Dons. It didn't take long for the food to arrive and everyone to start eating and laughing at something that someone said. To an outsider the group looked like a happy loving family.

"Did you get the information you wanted?" Chelle whispered half way through eating her plate.

"We have a flight but, it's still a few days away. I have a few loss ends to tie up. Also the DC office wants us to stay around for a few more days to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"Michelle, is the Biltmore House a place that we might find interesting?" Charlie asked placing his napkin in his finished plate.

"It's a lovely home. There is a little something that everyone might enjoy in it." She answered as she also placed her napkin in her plate.

"Don is there anything we need to do today or can we make our own plans for today?" Mike asked walking beside the team leader and Liz as the group left the INN.

"The DC office and the local PD office would like it if didn't leave the area for a few days. If anyone wants to go somewhere other than where we are heading let me know."

"Where are we heading, Don?" Rae asked as she reached from Uncle Colby towards him.

"Don't you want to go see the Biltmore House?"

"We get to go with Uncle Colby and Uncle Chuck?" Hearing the new nickname brought a small laugh from the group.

"Yes, we can. Rae if that's something you and your mom would like to do."

"Can we mommy?"

"Sure why not."

"Sharon, are you and the kids going to join us?" Alan asked drawing looks from the team.

"It would be nice to see the house without being rushed and having time to take it all in." She answered for them.

"Alright then who is going to the Biltmore House?" Don asked. Looking around he noticed that everyone but Liz and Mike were planning on going with them. The pair saw this as well and decided to join the rest of the team for the day.

"That's done, how do we get to this house and how long will it take for us to get there?" Don asked as he placed Rae in the back seat of the SUV he was going to be driving.

"It's only a few minutes from here. The GPS should get us there quickly." Sharon spoke once again as she, the kids, Alan, and David got into another SUV.

As Sharon had said it didn't take them long to get to the house and the GPS really helped with the small streets. The house was lovely and elegant at the same time. A lot of work and money had gone into the home and it looked to be one that had been a head of its time.

"Way cool they had an indoor pool back then!" Mike sounded more excited about it then the kids did as they passed the swimming pool.

"I would hate to have been the one to clean it." Larry spoke as he passed by Mike and Liz pool side.

"Look at the books you should feel right at home here, Larry." Charlie said later on as they went thought the library.

"Think of what you could cook in a kitchen like this!" Alan whispered to Sharon as they passed thought it.

"These rooms are small mommy what were they used for?" Rae asked as they passed the servants rooms.

"If you worked for the people of this house this is where you stayed."

"Not fair they got their own rooms. When the men had us we all shared a small room." Her words hitting a little too close to memories for the team as a whole but, no one was more effected by her words then her mother and Don.

"You're right little one! These helpers were lucky to have been given so much." Don spoke pulling both mother and child into his arms. The rest of the trip thought the home was made with small talk here and there. Don noticed a change in Michelle once they left the servants area.

The day was spent looking at the home and grounds. Gifts and other items were bought as well as lunch on the Estate. By the time the group reached the INN it was getting to be close to dinner time. Noticing that most of them were ready to drop Don suggested that each room have dinner on their own tonight. That way the ones that wanted to head out could and the ones that were dead on their feet like he and Chelle were could stay in and not slow anyone down.

The next day Sharon had asked Don to let them say goodbye to her family. She wanted to let them know face to face why she was once again leaving their lives. While he was still worried with how quiet Chelle was he had agreed that this was a good idea and had Megan make a few calls.

"Sharon, the team and I need to head out to talk to the local PD's for a few hours. Will it be alright if we leave you, Chelle, and the kids here and come back for you?" Don asked about an hour after they arrived at her father's home once more.

"You will come back for mommy and I right?" Rae's small fear filled voice asked before Sharon could answer.

"Little one, you and your mommy mean the world to me. Why would I not come back for you?"

"I don't know you might find someone better then mommy and me and forget about us." Her now tear streaked face looking up at him.

"I could never forget you! You're my little one! We need to go help make sure that the bad guys that hurt you don't go free. What if Grandpa and Uncle Larry stay here with you then."

"Can Uncle Chuck stay too?" She asked though the tears running into her mouth.

"Yes, Uncle Chuck can stay too." Don laughed using his brother's nickname.

"I guess if they are staying you can go get the bad guys. I love you." She spoke before kissing his check as he placed her down to run towards the play equipment.

"Thank you Don. I don't know what I will do when you aren't around as much." Michelle kissed his check like her child had done and walked off to join the group of kids playing. She missed the wide eyed look of wonder that passed not only Don's face but, most of the teams as well.

The day went on well the kids played with small amount of fighting. Sharon and her family talked about the past and what her plans for the future were. Michelle mostly sat back and watched the kids once in a while Charlie noticed a far off look in her eyes. But each time she saw his eyes she would change to a blank unmoving watch over the kids.

It was nearing dinner time and the team had called half an hour ago saying they were almost done. It had made Sharon's and Michelle's day when Don had said that the team could head home the next afternoon. However, in all the excitement they forgot one small thing. When Rae gets really, really sleepy or upset only her mom and Don can calm her down.

"Mommy, can we go now?" Rae asked joining her mother and Charlie as they talked by the swing set.

"Don't you want to play with the other kids here? We won't be here tomorrow. You won't be able to play with them for a long time if ever again." Charlie said seeing the way her eyes feel as he talked he knew what was coming but, at the same time was hoping to avoid it.

"I WANT DON! I WANT HIIM NOW MOMMY!" Her body might be of a small child but her voice carried like an older mother calling the kids inside for the night.

"How about if Charlie gives Colby a call to see where they are?" Michelle asked pulling Charlie to the side away from the still yelling child.

"Charlie I know it sounds silly but, please see where they are."

"No problem I would like to see my husband sometime today anyway." He said pulling out his cell and trying to find a spot to call from in this area without many cell towers. It didn't take long for call to be picked up or to find out the answers that were needed. Minutes later Don was standing beside a worried looking Chelle on a swing trying her best to calm a crying Rae.

Walking over to the pair Don stopped the swing and pulled mother and child into his arms. He lightly ran his hand up and down Rae's back as Chelle leaned back into his chest. They had done this a time or two in the past when Rae was so tired and worried that someone was going to hurt her family that she wouldn't let herself sleep. Safely in the arms of both her mother and Don, Rae soon drifted off to a calmer sleep. With things taken care of Sharon's family once again said goodbye to them and they set off back to the INN.

The ride back was an interesting one for Don and Rae. Rae didn't like to be in the car seat without her mom or Don with her. Since Michelle gets car sick in the back seat Don found himself in the back as Colby drove them back.

A/N: What happens tonight? Will the flight and things go as planned for the team?

Thank you for all questions, comments, and what you think will be coming up soon.


	7. Heading Home

Title: Heading Home

Series: Goodbye/Hello 7/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,075 words

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Megan/Larry, Liz/Oc, Alan, David, Don, and OC's. (There is a secret person but they will not be named for a few more chapters. But the characters is not my own.)

Rating: PG13

Warnings: Adult language maybe with in this chapter.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: The trip home.

Disclaimer & A/N: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know. I don't own the Grove Park INN. For this story the INN has a joining room.

Beta: Lilac_roses and myself.

Goodbye/Hello

End of chapter six: Free Time

"Mommy, can we go now?" Rae asked joining her mother and Charlie as they talked by the swing set.

"Don't you want to play with the other kids here? We won't be here tomorrow. You won't be able to play with them for a long time if ever again." Charlie said seeing the way her eyes feel as he talked he knew what was coming but, at the same time was hoping to avoid it.

"I WANT DON! I WANT HIIM NOW MOMMY!" Her body might be of a small child but her voice carried like an older mother calling the kids inside for the night.

"How about if Charlie gives Colby a call to see where they are?" Michelle asked pulling Charlie to the side away from the still yelling child.

"Charlie I know it sounds silly but, please see where they are."

"No problem I would like to see my husband sometime today anyway." He said pulling out his cell and trying to find a spot to call from in this area without many cell towers. It didn't take long for call to be picked up or to find out the answers that were needed. Minutes later Don was standing beside a worried looking Chelle on a swing trying her best to calm a crying Rae.

Walking over to the pair Don stopped the swing and pulled mother and child into his arms. He lightly ran his hand up and down Rae's back as Chelle leaned back into his chest. They had done this a time or two in the past when Rae was so tired and worried that someone was going to hurt her family that she wouldn't let herself sleep. Safely in the arms of both her mother and Don, Rae soon drifted off to a calmer sleep. With things taken care of Sharon's family once again said goodbye to them and they set off back to the INN.

The ride back was an interesting one for Don and Rae. Rae didn't like to be in the car seat without her mom or Don with her. Since Michelle gets car sick in the back seat Don found himself in the back as Colby drove them back.

Chapter seven: Heading Home

Upon reaching the INN Larry/Megan, David, Alan, Sharon and the kids, Michelle, Rae, and Don headed to their rooms for the night. While Charlie/Colby and Mike/Liz hit the town for their last night in North Carolina. Both pairs headed out together to get something to eat before hitting a club they had seen in passing. It was nearing one in the morning when the four of them returned to their rooms.

The rest of the group's night was spent relaxing and packing. The Steven's kids were so ready to head home that they packed their own bags and had a bath on their own without anyone having to ask them. Sharon was surprised but, happy to see the kids ready to head home.

Rae had slept the whole ride back and the rest of the night. She didn't wake up until Don moved from Chelle's side that morning to once again hide the effect she had on his body. So it didn't really surprise either Don or Michelle when half an hour before check out Rae was running around the room.

"Don, when do we get to go home?"

"We can head home after you're dressed and your mom finishes packing your bags." He spoke from packing his own case for the trip.

"Mommy are we ready to go home now?"

"One last check and I think we're ready." Michelle took her time to look in all the drawers and in the bath room one last time before heading towards the door with her bouncing child behind her.

It didn't take the team long to get to the airport. Their flight went off as normal and nothing happened in the air. Well except once again Sharon was air sick.

Stepping out of the airport in LA the group split for the first time in days. Mike, Liz, David, Megan, and Larry headed out to get ready for another work week. Charlie and Colby ran by his office to pick up something's for in the morning. Alan ran by the store knowing that they needed something for dinner that night. Don took Chelle, Sharon, and the kid's home.

Don's plan was to take them home then head home himself. But, nothing went as planned that night. On the way home Sharon remembered they needed something for supper and for breakfast the next morning. Instead of taking all the kids into a store and having them run around she came up with an idea.

"Michelle, will you run to the store please?" Sharon asked as they walked in the door.

"I can, what do we need?"

"We need something for supper and breakfast."

"Alright I'll be back in a little bit." Michelle said turning to exit the home as Don brought a bag that Rae had left in his car to the door.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Mom forgot that we didn't have anything for the kids tonight or in the morning. I'm on my way to get something now."

"Would you like a lift?"

"I couldn't ask that of you Don. You have already done too much for us as it is."

"You're not asking I'm offering. Besides when I go home it will be to an empty home anyway."

"If you're sure alright Thank you." She told him before turning to her mother.

"Mom, Don and I will be back in a little bit. We shouldn't be gone long."

The trip to the store was made mostly with small talk about the last few days. Neither one had talked about what Rae had said back at the Biltmore Home nor how things seemed to become uneasy for the few minutes after.

It hadn't taken them long to get what was needed and head to the apartment. Baths followed dinner and then bed. The kids weren't ready to go to bed now that they were home they wanted to talk to their friends and find out what had been going on while they were away. However nearing nine that night Sharon finial got the older three in bed. It took a little longer for Rae to settle down but by ten she was out in Don's arms as well. After a kiss on her check Don placed the sleeping child in her bed and headed out to talk to Sharon and Chelle.

"Don, we don't know how to thank you for what you have done for us. If there is anything that we can do please let me know." Sharon said before hugging the man and heading to her room. She smiled at the pair in the living room as she quietly closed her door.

"Chelle, you and your family are safe now. No one will hurt you!"

"Thanks to you we are."

"Not just me."

"Thank the team for me as well please."

"I will. I should head home and get unpacked. I have to be back at the office in nine hours." He said looking at the clock on the wall behind her head.

"I guess you should head home then. I need to be at work tomorrow as well. That is if Stan and your father still want me to come in."

"Trust me they do. I have to go. Talk soon." He said before simply pressing his closed lips to hers.

In an older living room a person sat watching a fifty inch flat screen television.

"How sweet, goodnight kisses. I can't wait to get my hands on that lying little bitch. She will pay for the hell she has put me in."

"All good things come to those who wait." A voice from the door way told the person in the room. Looking up at the split screens they watched each member of the Eppes team getting things ready for the next day. However the main image that had both people's attention was the middle of the screen. Where they could see the Steven's family getting into bed.

A/N: What will happen next? Who is watching the Eppes team and why? What does the Steven's family have to do with them?

Thank you for all who have read, commented, and let me know what they thought was coming next in this story.


	8. A new change

Title: A new change

Series: Goodbye/Hello 8/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,706 words

Characters/Parings: Colby, Alan, Don, and OC's. (There is a secret person but they won't be named for a few more chapters. But one of the characters is not my own.)

Rating: PG

Warnings: Adult language with in this chapter.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: What happens now that the families and team have been home for a few months? Who is Sam?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Aliceinked and myself

Goodbye/Hello

End of chapter seven: Heading Home

In an older living room a person sat watching a fifty inch flat screen television.

"How sweet, goodnight kisses. I can't wait to get my hands on that lying little bitch. She will pay for the hell she has put me in."

"All good things come to those who wait." A voice from the door way told the person in the room. Looking up at the split screens they watched each member of the Eppes team getting things ready for the next day. However the main image that had both people's attention was the middle of the screen. Where they could see the Steven's family getting into bed.

Chapter eight: A new change

For the Steven's family the last few months were some of the happiest that they could remember in years. The kids knew that they were safe in LA and the started making true friends again. Sharon was slowly letting people into her life as well.

It had taken months but one of the male teachers on her hall slowly started to become a close friend. It started with him asking for help on ideas on how to get through to his students and now for the first time Sharon is bringing Sam home with her. It took the kids a little while to warm up to him but soon they were comfortable with him being around. They were so comfortable with Sam that they even talked about him with Grandpa Alan one afternoon. When the kids left with Michelle to head home that afternoon Alan made a quick call to his oldest son.

"Dad, I can't go around checking out everyone you think is not on the up and up. I thought you stopped this when we got back to LA."

"Donnie, please you know as well as I do that people in this day and age don't except things the way they are. They normal want something in return. The kids say this guy has come to the house to eat with them and help with homework."

"So Sharon trusts him enough to bring him to their home? Dad this is a good thing."

"What if he turns out to be a killer and is hiding and waiting to hurt them?"

"Dad, if it makes you feel better I'll talk to Chelle and see what she thinks."

"Then you will check him out?"

"I only promise to talk to Chelle right now. Got to go dad, see you tonight?"

"Alright son Thank you."

"You're welcome dad."

Don knew in order to keep his word to his father he needed to get Chelle out of the house and alone for a few minutes. His chance came later on that week when work slowed down and he was free for a few hours. It turned out that his free time was about the same time as Chelle's normal lunch time. With an idea in his mind Don headed out of the office while placing a call.

"Chelle"

"Don, how are you?"

"I'm alright. Have you eaten yet?"

"I'm on my way out the door now. Did you need me to help with something?" Over the last few months she had been helping him with a few files that needed fixed small things nothing ground breaking. It was nothing that the techs at the FBI couldn't do for him as well. Even though she knew this she hadn't told him anything.

"How about some lunch at the small cafe down from you?"

"Great! I'll meet you there in twenty minutes?"

"Why so long are you heading somewhere else first?"

"No, I was trying to give you time to get from the office to here."

"Chelle"

"Yes"

"Turn around"

"You're here"

"You can hang up your phone now." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly. Over the next few hours Don learned how Sam and Sharon had meet.

"Chelle, do you trust Sam?"

"Yes, Don I do. I even trust him alone in a room with Rae." She told him and hearing that last comment showed him just how much trust and respect this man had earned from the Steven's family.

"Does he know about your family's past?"

"Yes, mom sat him down before she brought him home for the first time and told him. Did your dad want you to find out about him?"

"How did you know?"

"Michael said that May and Lee were talking about Sam the other day and your dad heard them. I figured it would only be a matter of time until someone asked about him."

"You are a smart woman you know that!" He said giving her a light closed mouth kiss. Over the last few months since they had admitted their true feelings to each other in North Carolina they had been slowly dating. While they hadn't been hiding their dates they didn't announce it to the world for many different reasons. One of which was that Chelle herself was scared of letting to and being with anyone epically the man she was still falling for. Don was a great man but with her past record she was scared of what might happen to him, Rae, or herself.

After lunch Don walked Chelle into work. Once in her office he bent over and gave her what was meant as a short sweet kiss. However when Chelle opened her mouth to his the kiss went deeper than it had since they returned to LA. It took Alan making a noise in her door way for the two to return from their bliss.

The talk with his father had gone better then he had thought and with in the week Sam was joining both the Steven's family and Alan at a local restaurant for diner. The meal went well and before long Sam stated to hang around Sharon and the family longer. In fact tonight four weeks from that night Sam was going to stay at the Steven's apartment for the night for the first time.

In fact tonight was going to be a night of first for the whole Steven's family cause not only was this going to be the first time Sam stayed the night with Sharon. This would be the first night that Rae and Michelle went to Don's home. The idea was for the pair to spend the night with him. Having Sam staying at her house made it easier for Michelle to let go and hope to enjoy herself for the night at least.

"Rae, stop running!" Michelle yelled heading up the stairs to Don's apartment with Don quickly passing her by.

"Rae!" Don's strong voice stopping the young child on the top step of the floor he lived on.

"How do you do that?" Michelle asked joining him as they slowly made their way to Rae's side.

"I'm not letting that one out just yet." He spoke before leaning over and kissing the small pout off her face as they reached her child.

"Rae, you can't run off like that. You could be hurt or worse. Just be because I live here doesn't mean someone wouldn't hurt you if they could." His words entered his living room seconds before the three of them did.

As Michelle took her and Rae's things to Don's room Don himself was placing his weapon in a locked box in the small dinning room he had. Turning the lock his mind went back to the day he got his box and his talk with this brother in law.

"Don, why are you getting one of these now?"

"I don't have one."

"But why now?" Colby smiled as he asked.

"You just put one up at Charlie's."

"Yes, I did. But, you know how Michelle and dad fear guns around the kids."

"We have both seen first-hand what kids and guns can do."

"Yes, Don we have. Are you going to tell me why we're doing this?"

"Maybe later"

That had been when Chelle had asked that the guys keep their weapons out of the kids reach when they had been staying at Charlie's. Feeling Rae's small arms enclose around his left leg brought him out of his memory.

"Rae, you need to take your bath." Chelle was saying as she noticed where her child had run to.

"NO! I want to play."

"Rae!" Chelle cried looking at Don as he laughed at the pair.

"NO, mommy I want to PLAY! PLAY! PLAY!" She was saying as she let go of Don's leg and ran around his living room. Seeing that Chelle needed his help he quietly stepped into the room.

"I tell you what Rae, if you take a bath now. Then once you're clean you can help me cook diner." He had seen that Rae had been helping her mom from time to time in the kitchen some times in the last few months and hoped this would help. He looked to his right and noticed Chelle reaching her arms out towards him then pulls them back as he heard Rae's voice.

"Mommy can I?"

"It's Don's home honey it's up to him who does and doesn't help him cook not me." Hearing her mother's answer the child turned to the other person in the room with big pleading eyes.

"I would love for you to help me cook dinner tonight Rae. But, you have to be clean before you touch food and that means.."

"Come on mommy I need to get in the tube so that I can help fix supper!" Rae exclaimed pulling her mother towards a bathroom.

Don laughed the whole short walk he had to his kitchen to get out what he had planned for dinner that night. He had managed to get all the items he need on the counter as a small body ran into the room.

"What are we cooking? When do I get to help? Do I get to stir something's? Do I get to put something in the oven? Mommy lets me do that but she won't let me pull it out once its cooked. She says it's to hot. But you will let me wont you?" Rae keeps talking as he looked over her small head at the woman standing in the kitchen doorway.

"You're the one that said you wanted her help to cook. You're on your own with that one. I'll be in the shower if you need me." She answered his unspoken question before turning and heading back to the room she had just come from.

A/N: What happens with Rae and Don both cooking? Is Sam truly a good guy? What happens later on?

Thank you to everyone who has read this story, commented on it, or left me what they thought was going to happen next. Things may look cut and dry but don't worry not everything is what it seems.


	9. What are you watching?

Title: What are you watching?

Series: Goodbye/Hello 9/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,246 words

Characters/Parings: Colby, Alan, Don, and OC's. (There is a secret person but they won't be named for a few more chapters. But one of the characters is not my own.)

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: What does Rae do to help Don? The two viewers are back why and what do they think?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Aliceinked and myself

Goodbye/Hello

End of chapter eight: A new change

"I would love for you to help me cook dinner tonight Rae. But, you have to be clean before you touch food and that means.."

"Come on mommy I need to get in the tube so that I can help fix supper!" Rae exclaimed pulling her mother towards a bathroom.

Don laughed the whole short walk he had to his kitchen to get out what he had planned for dinner that night. He had managed to get all the items he need on the counter as a small body ran into the room.

"What are we cooking? When do I get to help? Do I get to stir something's? Do I get to put something in the oven? Mommy lets me do that but she won't let me pull it out once its cooked. She says it's to hot. But you will let me wont you?" Rae keeps talking as he looked over her small head at the woman standing in the kitchen doorway.

"You're the one that said you wanted her help to cook. You're on your own with that one. I'll be in the shower if you need me." She answered his unspoken question before turning and heading back to the room she had just come from.

Chapter nine: What are you watching?

The light from the fifty inch television was the only light in the small home as two people watched the live feed. In the months since the Eppes team and Steven's family return to LA these two had watched many things happen. They had watched Colby and Charlie express their love for each other physically in many ways in different locations in their home. Megan and Larry they had found out watch a lot of the history channel. While Mike and Liz like to play around almost as much as Colby and Charlie. Alan kept to himself more than any of the rest of them.

They watched David's slow restart at dating for the first time in years. They also had a front row seat to his first kiss and more. Then they watched as Michael, May, Lee, and Rae made friends. When Sam came in to the Steven's home for the first time it made the pair laugh. However, tonight there was no laughter heard as the pair looked on with hatred in their eyes at the main large screen. Right now the screen showed Don's kitchen with him and Rae cooking.

"Rae, go easy on the chicken we don't want to tear it apart. We only want it to be soft and have all the flavor mixed in it."

"Daddy, it's all mixed in." Rae told him a few minutes later as he was getting vegetables placed on a plate.

"Rae, what did you call me?"

"Daddy, I love you!" She said throwing her arms around his neck when he stood next to her. Pulling her from the stool to sit on the counter in front of him he was meet with teary fear filled eyes.

"Do you not want mommy and me?"

"Rae, I want you and your mommy to always stay with me. But is that what you want from me?"

"I want you to be my daddy. That means you will be with mommy to right?"

"If that is what your mom and you want then I would love nothing more than to be your daddy. But, we need to check with your mom first alright?" As if feeling her mother in the room Rae's eyes moved from Don's to look at her mother standing in the door way.

"Mommy, did you hear what daddy just said?" She asked as Don placed her on the floor in front of him before she ran to her mother's side.

"I heard."

"Can he be my daddy?" Looking down she was surprised to see her child's eyes filled with worry more than tears. Rae had no idea who her true daddy was and Michelle was in no hurry to tell her about him.

Instead of answering her question out loud she bent down and whispered her answer in her child's ear. Looking one last time at the two adults in the room Rae ran into the living room and started to color on the paper that her mom had laid out for her after her own shower.

"That is nice of you to say to her but; you don't have to go that far to make her happy. She loves you already."

"What if it's not only her I want to make happy."

"Don she loves you. We both do. If you mean that about being there for us both then we would love to have you in our lives."

"That's settled then what about the other part?"

"As long as your girlfriend doesn't mind I don't see why she couldn't call you daddy." She said with a smile on her face before joining him at the stove.

"What does my girlfriend think of her child becoming our child?" He asked turning to put the chicken on the stove as she stepped to his side.

"She thinks that said child is already theirs." Without another word he leaned over and gave her an earth stopping kiss. Since the one a few weeks ago in her office they had shared some heated kisses. Hands had roamed a little and lips had moved to necks and ears but, that's as far as they had taken it.

There moment of bliss was interrupted by their child happily squealing for them. After that the three of them finished cooking dinner and quickly ate. Since Don and Rae had cooked Michelle instead that she do the dishes.

With Chelle at the sink Don called their daughter to his bedroom. When Rae entered his room he pulled out a box from behind his back and showed it to her. After getting her approval and a hug he sent her back into the living room where her mother was now sitting waiting on them to join her.

"Chelle, In light of what has happened tonight there is something that I would like to ask you." He said slowly walking toward her and Rae stopping in front of them. He quickly sat down on the small coffee table in front of them before Rae hopped onto his lap.

"This was my mothers. Dad has always told me that when I find the right woman I would know." Michelle had tears in her eyes as Rae held the ring so she could see it.

"When I first meet you both I felt something but couldn't put a name to it. That's one of the reasons why it took me by surprise a few weeks later when dad walked into my office and handed this to me. He didn't say a word simply placed it on my desk and laid his hand on my shoulder. He looked from the box to me before giving my shoulder a squeeze and walking silently out the door."

"What are you saying Don?"

"I'm saying that I love you Chelle! I love you both! I want you both to stay in my life like I said in the kitchen but, I also want to make it clear to the world that I'm yours." The whole time Rae sat on his lap with pleading eyes at her mother. It was a few minutes that seemed like hours to Don and Rae before they received her answer.

"Don, I we love you! But, you could have any one why us?"

"Chelle, I can't think of anyone but you two. There is no on one else in my life and hasn't been since you two came into it." At the last statement she glared at him.

"Alright, no one who I could see myself spending the rest of my life with."

"Are you one hundred percent sure that this we are what you want?" In answer to her question he picked up Rae's hand and with her help they placed the ring on her finger. As the happy almost family kissed and enjoyed the rest of their night the two people watching both knew it was time to set their own plan into action.

A/N: Don and Chelle have a great time right? Why is Levi running into the FBI office? What is going on with the two watchers now?

Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, and let me know what they think will happen next in this story.

sneak peek

Michelle said yes but that doesn't mean all works out just right. What does one of these veiwers do to tip the team off? How does the team find out where Chelle is? (For the ones of you who have read the two stories before this one then you will find this part easier to understand.)


	10. An old friends help

Title: An old friends help

Series: Goodbye/Hello 10/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,486 words

Characters/Parings: Colby, Don, David, and OC's. (There is a secret person but they won't be named for a few more chapters. But one of the characters is not my own.)

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: Levi gets to help Michelle once again. How does he get to do this? Please read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Aliceinked and myself

Goodbye/Hello

End of chapter nine: What are you watching?

"I'm saying that I love you Chelle! I love you both! I want you both to stay in my life like I said in the kitchen but, I also want to make it clear to the world that I'm yours." The whole time Rae sat on his lap with pleading eyes at her mother. The child knew that this was a big step for both her mom and Don. It was a few minutes that seemed like hours to Don and Rae before they received her answer.

"Don, I we love you! But, you could have any one why us?"

"Chelle, I can't think of anyone but you two. There is no on one else in my life and hasn't been since you two came into it." At the last statement she glared at him.

"Alright, no one who I could see myself spending the rest of my life with."

"Are you one hundred percent sure that this we are what you want?" In answer to her question he picked up Rae's hand and with her help they placed the ring on her finger. As the happy almost family kissed and enjoyed the rest of their night the two people watching both knew it was time to set their own plan into action.

Chapter ten: An old friend's help.

"What a nice surprise! Hello Levi, how are you?" Michelle asked as her former nurse walked into her office. They had kept in touch since she left his care at least once or twice every few weeks.

"I was in the area so I thought I would drop by. I'm doing great. I wanted to thank you for the helping hand with my date."

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad everything is working out." They had been talking for about fifteen minutes now and a car that Levi saw as he had come into the office was still sitting parked across the road. This wasn't the first time that he had seen this car. There was a man behind the wheel that Levi wasn't sure where he had seen him before but he was sure he had.

A few minutes later Levi noticed that the car was still sitting outside with the same driver in it. As if someone above was sending him a sign Mike walked into the room still in his uniform.

"Michelle, I hate to run out of here but, I need to be across town in half an hour." Levi said as Mike joined them.

"Alright please drop by again soon. Are we still on for dinner next week?"

"Yea, do you mind if I bring a date?"  
>"I would be hurt if you didn't." She hugged him before he quickly walked out the door. Michelle hadn't brought up her new ring nor had Levi. In fact she wasn't sure if he had seen it or not. But he had in fact it was seeing the ring and the car still parked outside that had given him a strong push.<p>

"Mike, Alan is in his office if you need to see him." Michelle said hugging the man and then heading to her own office as Mike headed towards Alan's.

Levi had walked to his car and headed across town like he had said. However, when he reached the parking lot of the FBI his walk from earlier turned into a flat out run as he entered the main lobby. The guys at the desk had meet him a few times before in fact one of them remembered him and let him head upstairs without wait.

"Levi, are you alright?" David asked as Levi entered there floor pale faced and low on breathe from all his running.

"David, there is a big problem that I need to let Don or Colby know about."

"Follow me." David said before heading into the war room. He left Levi there for a few minutes to get the rest of the team to join them.

"Not, that it's not good to see you Levi but what can we help you with?" Colby asked entering the room last and closing the door.

"The past few times that I have seen Michelle there has been a car around her. At first I didn't think anything about it we are in LA. But, then for the last two times there has been the same man in it. I feel like I have seen him before but, I can't place where. There is something about him that makes me worry. Then today when I went by the office to see her he was sitting across the road in a car watching her. It was like a cat watching a mouse."

"How long ago did you leave her? Was anyone still at the office with her?" Don asked while he was dialing his phone.

"I left about fifteen minutes ago. Your father and that friend of yours that's an LAPD officer had just walked in when I left." Levi said as Don headed out the door waiting on his call to be picked up.

"Chelle, is dad still there?" He quickly asked before she could answer.

"Hello Don and no he just left."

"Is Mike still there?"

"No, he left about five minutes ago. What is this about?"

"Lock the doors and don't let anyone in until I can get there. I'm heading out to get Rae and then we will be there to get you." Don didn't give her a chance to say anything else before he hung up his phone.

"Colby, I'm heading to get Rae and Chelle. Let Uncle Chuck know we will be a few minutes late." He said not taking the time to slow down as he headed out the office and took the stairs two at a time.

"Thank you for letting us know Levi!"

"You're welcome I would hate to see anything happen to her."

"Rest assured that no one is going to get past Don and us to her now." Colby was saying as he and Levi walked towards the elevators.

"So Michelle tells us that you have found a guy that what did she say rocks your world."

"Yes, he's a great man in the bed room and out. It's been so long since I have had someone who truly cares for me. It's a nice change."

"So when do we get to meet this great man?"

"Maybe you already have." Levi said as he entered the elevator before the doors closed.

Don hadn't liked leaving Chelle in the office with someone outside watching her. However, if they were watching her what about Rae? With that in mind he set out to get Rae first then headed to Chelle's office.

Don and Michelle had talked about how to tell everyone about the upcoming wedding. They both agreed that tonight at Charlie's was going to be the best with the whole family there. Rae had been asked and promised not to let the cat out of the bag. Which for a young child had been hard to do but, so far she was doing a great job.

The whole ride from Rae's school to Chelle's office was passed with small talk about how her day had gone. As they approached Chelle's job Don kept his eyes out for a car that looked out of place. Luckily for the driver he had just bent over in the seat as Don passed him. Not seeing anything off Don called Chelle and asked her to lock up and join them in his car.

It didn't take them long to get to Charlie's home after that. This time the small talk was about what Rae wanted to do in the wedding and how she wanted to be one of the brides maids. As the car approached the house Rae was once again reminded that no one else knew about the wedding yet and asked to not speak about it until she was told she could. Once again she agreed and the small almost family exited the car and headed towards the back yard to check on dinner. Michelle had just gone in the back door of the home when a man asked Rae a question.

"Hey do you know where your mommy is?" The man asked her as she stood rooted in her spot.

"Rae" Michelle yelled at seeing a man that her child didn't know talking to her.

"Michelle, it's been a long time." The man's voice sent a chill up her spin as he talked.

"Rae, why don't you go tell daddy that we love him." She told her child loud enough for the man to hear. Rae gave her mom a hug and kiss before running to the last place she had seen her dad.

"Now, why would she be running that way?" He asked Michelle.

"She's going to her daddy like I asked her to. It's me you want let her go." No sooner had she got the words out then she felt a cloth placed over her mouth and nose. It didn't take him long to get her body in the back seat of his waiting car.

At the same time in the front yard of the Eppes home Rae ran to Don.

"Mommy said to tell you that we love you." Don knew that was something that Chelle would say but, he also knew that something didn't feel right about Rae telling him this way. Following his gut feeling Don headed back the way that his child had come with his weapon drawn. Colby seeing his leader's actions quickly followed with his weapon drawn as well. By the time they reached the back yard the only think they saw were the back lights of the car as it headed away from them.

A/N: Who is the man that took Chelle and why?

Thank you to everyone who has read this, commented on it, and let me know what you think will happen next.


	11. A Starting Point

Title: A Starting Point

Series: Goodbye/Hello 11/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,346 words

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Alan, and OC's. (There is a secret person but they won't be named for a few more chapters. But one of the characters is not my own.)

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: What is happening now that Michelle is taken? How does this affect the team and the Steven's family?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Aliceinked and myself

Goodbye/Hello

End of chapter ten: An old friends help.

"Hey do you know where your mommy is?" The man asked her as she stood rooted in her spot.

"Rae" Michelle yelled at seeing a man that her child didn't know talking to her.

"Michelle, it's been a long time." The man's voice sent a chill up her spin as he talked.

"Rae, why don't you go tell daddy that we love him." She told her child loud enough for the man to hear. Rae gave her mom a hug and kiss before running to the last place she had seen her dad.

"Now, why would she be running that way?" He asked Michelle.

"She's going to her daddy like I asked her to. It's me you want let her go." No sooner had she got the words out then she felt a cloth placed over her mouth and nose. It didn't take him long to get her body in the back seat of his waiting car.

At the same time in the front yard of the Eppes home Rae ran to Don.

"Mommy said to tell you that we love you." Don knew that was something that Chelle would say but, he also knew that something didn't feel right about Rae telling him this way. Following his gut feeling Don headed back the way that his child had come with his weapon drawn. Colby seeing his leader's actions quickly followed with his weapon drawn as well. By the time they reached the back yard the only think they saw were the back lights of the car as it headed away from them.

Chapter eleven: A Starting Point

The last six hours were stressful for Don. Once again someone not only tried but took Chelle out of his and Rae's lives. He had vowed to himself that this would be the last time that anyone took his future wife from her family. Thinking about her in that way brought back what had happened only a few hours ago.

Once Rae had kissed him he had known something was terribly wrong. But, by the time he got to where Chelle had been the only thing he saw was the back end of a car heading away from him. The plates on the car had come back to an older lady who had just passed away. The road blocks and the door to door searching had come up with nothing as of yet.

He wanted to wait to tell the families the good news until they could do it as a family. Again Rae was asked not to say anything about the ring or the night before. In light of what had happened Alan had asked that Sharon and the kids stay at with them for the night. Sharon had agreed to stay after Don's promise to keep her informed on what was going on with the search for her child.

The hum of his cell phone quickly drew Don's attention back.

"Hello"

"Hello Don, did you find out who the guy was yet?"

"Levi, Chelle was taken from the house tonight. Wait what guy?"

"She was taken tonight? Was it the guy that has been following her around?"

"All we known right now was that the car that I saw driving away from the house was sold or stolen from a woman who has passed away. The car has diapered. After the plates came back the way they did we put out an APB on the car but so far nothing has come up."

"Don, do you remember the nurse that we never found that came to her room a few times?" Levi asked.

"Reeve's was his name right?"

"Yes, even though I didn't get a good look at the guy he is the same build as him. His face was blocked in the car but his eyes are the same color. I'm sorry that I can't be sure if it is the same man or not."

"Thanks Levi that's a start."

"You're welcome; please let me know more when you can."

After Levi's call the team spent the rest of the night looking at the little information they had. By morning they were no closer to finding her then the night before.

The next two weeks were spent on numb3rs cases. Michelle's was the forefront but they had others that needed their attention as well.

Sharon and the kids had spent the first night with Alan and Mike at the Eppes home. But when no one else was hurt or taken the Steven's family headed home and on with their lives. They did the best they could. Even if this wasn't Michelle's first time away from the family this was the hardest time. Unlike before at least Sharon and the kids were kept in the dark as much as they could. But the team knew who had her and how they got her. However, this time they don't have a clue who truly has her nor why.

"I can't believe this! It's been two weeks Don, two weeks without any news on my child! What are you doing playing and not looking for her?" Sharon yelled at Don when once again the Steven's family found themselves at the Eppes home only this time instead of Michelle being with them Sam was. Don and Colby had just walked in the door when Sharon had started yelling.

"Sharon, you know none of us have been playing. We all want to find Michelle and no one is looking harder for her then Don is." Colby told her as Don tried to walk by the angry mother into the kitchen.

"If you are looking so hard where is she? Why is she not home already? If Dennis and Benjamin weren't in jail I would say they had a hand in this but, their looked up." She told Colby before standing toe to toe with Don who had reentered the room with a glass of water to his dry lips.

"You said we were safe! You told Michelle that nothing like this would happen again! You made us feel safe, safe enough to let ourselves think for one minute that we could have a normal life." Sharon spat in his face as he tried to drink his water.

"Sharon, I promise you that we are doing all we can to find her." Don told her without looking up from the half empty glass sitting on the table.

"If anyone shouldn't be yelled at for not looking for Michelle its Don, he hasn't left the office but, once or twice to sleep since she has been gone." Colby informed the room.

"To sleep! You all leave to sleep! My child, Rae's mother is out there somewhere out there fighting for her life and you all are sleeping and doing other things." Sharon once again was in the lead agents face.

"Sharon" Sam called as she moved closer to the stressed agent. Hearing his voice Sharon turned and followed him into the kitchen away from the others for a few minutes. Upon entering the kitchen Sam took her in his arms. While in the dining room father and son started a long overdue talk.

"Son, how are you?" Alan asked knowing what the true answer to his question was.

Alan had been kept informed by his other sons about his oldest. How he would be the last one at the office and the first one in the morning. Some days he would still be in the same suit. Other days he looked fresh and showered. But, with each day he withdrew more and more into himself.

"I'm fine. Sharon's right. I need to be at the office." As Don stood to leave Colby stood blocking his exit not wanting to push he once again sat motionless at the table. No one noticed as the two other adults rejoined them until Sam spoke from the kitchen door way.

"Agent Eppes, Sharon is upset. Understandable but, you have other cases you're trying to work on as well. Michelle's kidnapping is not the only thing on your plate. You need to rest and take care of yourself. If you don't you won't be any good to Michelle or anyone for that matter." For a moment no one moved or said a word. All eyes were tossing from Sam and Sharon to the worn out agent sitting at the once happy filled table.

"Don, Rae is upstairs why don't you go lay down beside her for a few minutes. I know that she misses you. She asks about you every time she sees one of us." Charlie spoke from his husband's side.

"Alright for a moment, I miss little one as well." Without a glance back he slowly made his way up stairs." However his mind was changed for him as he walked in the door. Lying on his childhood bed was Rae holding tight to the bear that he had gotten her for her last birthday. She looked so angelic when she slept. But, now this little angel had tears on her checks.

"Oh, little one don't cry. I'm going to bring mommy home to you as soon as I can!" He whispered in her ear before kissing her head and walking back out the door. With his promise in mind and nothing else Don once again headed to his second home his office.

A/N: What happens with his promise? Can he keep it or does something happen? What are the two watchers up too now?

Thanks to everyone who has read, commented, and let me know what you thought would happen next. It makes days brighter to hear your thoughts!


	12. A Letter

Title: A letter

Series: Goodbye/Hello 12/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,954 words

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Alan and OC's. (There is a secret person but they won't be named for a few more chapters. But one of the characters is not my own.)

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: Sharon finds something what is it? Does it help in the case if so how?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Aliceinked and myself

A/N: There is a line that I browed from another show in this chapter. If you can tell me the line and/or what show it's from then I will answer any question you have on these stories. I will tell you the show in the next chapters' authors note.

Goodbye/Hello

End of chapter eleven: A starting point

"Don, Rae is upstairs why don't you go lay down beside her for a few minutes. I know that she misses you. She asks about you every time she sees one of us." Charlie spoke from his husband's side.

"Alright for a moment, I miss little one as well." Without a glance back he slowly made his way up stairs." However his mind was changed for him as he walked in the door. Lying on his childhood bed was Rae holding tight to the bear that he had gotten her for her last birthday. She looked so angelic when she slept. But, now this little angel had tears on her checks.

"Oh, little one don't cry. I'm going to bring mommy home to you as soon as I can!" He whispered in her ear before kissing her head and walking back out the door. With his promise in mind and nothing else Don once again headed to his second home his office.

Chapter twelve: A letter

Unlucky for Don his promise was taking long to full file then he had hoped. Another week had passed since his heart had broken at seeing his almost child crying in her sleep. Sam had been right Chelle's case wasn't the only one on his desk and since they couldn't prove that her being taken was related to an FBI case they had to turn it over to the local LAPD which was Mike's office. While Mike kept looking hard he had other cases that he had to work. Michelle's case wasn't going anywhere and after a few weeks Mike had to pull some of his officers to other jobs.

The night Sharon had yelled at him and seeing Rae had changed him. He no longer left his office unless he had to. If he could find sleep at all it was at his desk and that hadn't been much. The dark bags under his eyes told anyone who looked at him.

However something else had happened that night that Don himself had no idea about. Alan was standing at the bottom of the stairs as Don had spoken to the sleeping child. He had heard every word that his son had said. Hearing the heavy foot falls that told him his son was coming out of the room Alan had quickly moved towards the dining room. This action hiding that he had been listing and that he was watching his son. As he watched his son leave that night a dangers thought popped into his mind.

'Son, I love you! I know that you're close to this family but, I don't want to loss you to yourself. I don't want to think about the many ways I could loss you but to yourself is not one of them.' He had no idea how close his mind was to the truth that night.

When another week passed and only seeing his oldest when he dropped by the office Alan had, had enough. With his mind made up he quickly garbed his jacket and headed for his front door. He only made it to his car door as Sam and Sharon greeted him.

"Alan, I'm not sure if this means anything or not. I was cleaning things up around the house. I had been doing things here and there to keep busy when I found this." Sharon said as she handed Alan the now opened latter.

"We weren't sure if it would help find her or not." Sam spoke from her side.

"This will help more than you might think. May I keep this?"

"If you think it will help then by all means keep it." Sharon said as she took Sam s strong hand in her own before leaving to return to school.

Arriving at the FBI sometime later Alan was greeted by his oldest son running out the door past him.

"Dad, I can't talk right now! Sorry." He had yelled nearly running into his father.

"Dad, can I help you?" Colby asked a few minutes later as Alan approached his desk.

"Did you get a big break in a case?" He asked as Colby followed him into Don's office.

"No"

Sitting a plate of Don's favorite food onto his desk he asked his other son. "Then why on earth did Donnie almost run over me to get out the door?"

"Director White was on the phone with him a few minutes ago. That's all I know." Colby spent the next few minutes answering his father in law's questions before heading back to his own desk to get something done for the day. As Alan was heading out the door the child he had come to see was reentering it with a clouded look on his face.

"Son, can we talk?"

"Sure dad, I need some air anyway." Once they reached a bench out of the prying eyes of most passersby's Alan pulled the latter out of his pocket.

"Sharon and Sam came by to see me. They found this and wanted to know if it could help bring Michelle home?" It took him a minute to take the latter from his father. After a few deep breaths to calm down his anger and a few rubs to clear the frustration out of his eyes with his shaken hands he opened the folded latter.

_Rae,_

_I LOVE YOU! You know t__hat if I could I would be with you right now instead of you reading this letter. I want you to keep in mind that nothing that has happened to me or anyone of us is your fault. You have done nothing wrong._

_Please don't let what ever happened to me change __you in any way. My love for you is eternal and as long as you breathe will always be with you. I may not be on this earth to see it but, I want to watch you find someone who loves you, get married, and have children. My wish is for you to have the life tha__t I couldn't give you._

_Rae, you mean the world to me! There is nothing and I mean nothing that I wouldn't do to keep you safe. Since I can't be with you listen to what Don tells you to do. He loves you almost as much as I do._

_Don't hide from life, live you__r life!_

_Marco Polo,_

_Mommy_

After the months in the hospital Chelle had made a will. In it she had listed Don as Rae's care giver should anything ever happen to her. If in the event something had happened to him before or at the same time as herself Colby and Charlie were going to take care of Rae for her. She had talked to Colby and Don about this but, hadn't spoken about it to anyone else.

"Give this back to Sharon. Have her put it in the same place she found it. She won't need it." Don's emotionless voice told him as he took the note once again before watching his over worked and underfeed son head back into the FBI building.

Sitting there Alan thought back to the day he had come here to give Donnie his mother's ring. He had known for some time that Michelle was the one his son seemed to be looking for. After the last time Alan had given them some room to find their own way. But, with this time it showed how quick things can change. Cancer may have taken the woman he loves from him but, they had two wonderful children and many wonderful years before that. Right now Don and Michelle had heartache only. If no when Michelle was at home he was going to lock the two of them in his bed room if he had to until they admitted their true feelings for each other.

While Alan headed home Charlie was thinking of a way to try and help his big brother. Coming up with no leads once again on Michelle he thought back to the last time he had really looked at Don. He remembered how thin he looked, how hunted his eyes looked, and how heavy the bags were under his eyes.

"Don, I'm going to head out to get a bit. Why don't you come with me? We won't be gone half an hour." Charlie asked as he walked into the small office that most of the time went unused by his brother.

"I need to finish this up. I'll get something in a few then head home for some sleep." Don didn't bother to look his fidgeting brother's eyes as he spoke.

"I was told months ago. A good night's rest will bring the facts to your sight." No reply was forth coming. As he was about to open his mouth once again only this time the pull of a pair of arms around his waist stopped him.

"Angel, we can't force him to do anything. We need to trust that he knows his limits." With still no reply forthcoming the couple left their brother to his work and headed out the door.

As the doors to the elevator closed Charlie spun around on his husband and hit his chest. Before he could ask what he was hit for he got his answer.

"Cole, you know that he won't go home after that one paper. We both know that he hasn't been home in over a week. You have been bringing him changes of clothing and putting them in his locker. Dad and I have been bringing him food that sits on his desk untouched until it's tossed or someone else eats it." Charlie was in his lovers face at this point.

"Look all I can do is point out to someone when I think they're about to do something stupid. Unfortunately I can't spot them from actually doing it." Colby said as the doors opened and the couple left the building. Entering the car Colby could see that he needed to make a stronger point. Taking a page from his lover's book he spoke into his angels eyes.

"Think of it this way. You work on P vs NP at times right?" Charlie nodded his head his eyes not losing contact.

"Michelle is Don's P vs NP. He knows that there is a way to find her he just hasn't found it yet." A light popped on in his lovers eyes at his words before his lips felt another pair on them. The kiss was short but held more meaning then the quick kiss's they had shared in the last few days.

Upon arriving at the house Colby and Charlie had both fallen into bed. There peaceful slumber was disturbed early the next morning by Colby's phone.

"Hello" The sleepy agents voiced answered.

"Uncle Colby, is daddy with you?" Rae's shaky tear filled voice begged.

"No, Rae. Don's at the office." Colby had taken a guess that she had meant Don. It didn't take long for Charlie to shoot out of bed at hearing both his brother and Rae's name in the same sentience.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Rae you have done nothing wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Daddy won't answer the phone. I tried his cell and his office. He won't pick up either one." This time she couldn't hold back the major flow of tears as they left her eyes and entered her mouth.

"Here talk to Uncle Chuck a minute please." Colby handed his lover his phone as he took his lovers from him. Colby tried both numb3rs as well. Not getting an answer. Without thinking about anything else Colby quickly dressed and retrieved his own phone.

"Rae, honey Uncle Chuck and I will head into work. I'm sure he fell asleep and is coming in soon if he's not there when we get there. I'll make sure you know he's safe alright?" Getting a very shaky OK he hung up the call and headed out the door.

"Cole, I don't like this!"

"Nor, do I Angel, Nor do I!"

"She has known when Don's been hurt before or about to be hurt for that matter."

"Yes she has. But, there is a first time for everything."

He told his lover as he let his foot fall a bit heaver on the gas.

A/N: Will they find Don alright and at work? What does Rae do next? How do Colby and Charlie keep their word to let her know what is going on?

Thank you to everyone who has read this, commented, and let me know what you think should happen next. Hearing from you gives me ideas along with the information about what the story is leaving out.


	13. The Missing Son

Title: The Missing Son

Series: Goodbye/Hello 13/?

Author: Chymom

Characters/Parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Alan and OC's. (There is a secret person but they won't be named for a few more chapters. But one of the characters is not my own.)

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: Where is Don? What has happened to him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Aliceinked and myself

A/N: The line was from Sue Thomas FBEye. It is ( "Look all I can do is point out to someone when I think they're about to do something stupid. Unfortunately I can't spot them from actually doing it ") It's in the episode {The Sniper}.

Goodbye/Hello

End of chapter twelve: A letter

"Cole, I don't like this!"

"Nor, do I Angel, Nor do I!"

"She has known when Don's been hurt before or about to be hurt for that matter."

"Yes she has. But, there is a first time for everything."

He told his lover as he let his foot fall a bit heaver on the gas.

Chapter thirteen: The missing son

Not waiting for his husband to stop the car Charlie leaped from his door before running into the building. Rae's early morning call had brought back memories of other times that she had known of his brother being in danger. The elevator would take too long so instead Charlie took the stairs two at a time. As he reached the right floor he noticed his husbands hurried walked into the bull pin.

"Cole, he's not here!"

"He may have gone home last night. Or even stepped out for a few minutes let's check around."

"Don, no wake up please?" Hearing his angels panic filled voice from the next to last office on the floor Colby instantly pulled his phone out and started to dial.

"This is agent Granger we have an agent down on the top floor of the FBI office." While Charlie new that he wasn't alone with his brother it still wasn't easy seeing the strong older brother laying unmoving on the floor.

When helped arrived minutes later Colby had to pull his lover out of the way to let the paramedics near Don. In no time at all he was on a stretcher being taken out of the building. With Charlie still lost in fear for his normally stronger older brother Colby pulled out his cell once again and called Alan.

In no time at all the couple frond themselves standing at the foot of their brothers hospital bed.

"Don, you're awake!" Charlie's winded voice spoke first.

"Are you alright?" Colby asked as his lover took a few deep breaths.

"I'm fine."

"You weren't so fine out cold on the floor of the FBI."

Charlie's still shaken voice spoke again this time from the arms of his loving husband.

"Hello Charlie and Colby. Nice to see you are awake now Don." Den said walking into the room with clipboard in hand.

"Good morning, Den." The three men in the room replied. Before he could say anything more a frantic fear filed voice could be heard in the hall.

"DADDY, I WANT MY DADDY! DADDY!" Three out of the four men knew who that voice belonged to. The fourth man thought he knew but wasn't sure. He was proven right thought a few seconds later when Rae came running into the room quickly followed by a nurse.

"Daddy, why are you here? Are you hurt like mommy was?" Rae asked reaching her arms out to Don on the bed. The nurse looked at everyone in the room and seeing that the child wasn't intruding she slowly backed out of the room.

"Rae, how did you get here?" He asked pulling her tightly into his arms.

"I got a call this morning from one very upset little girl who wouldn't go to school until she saw her daddy. Does anyone want to tell me about that?" Alan spoke from the doorway of the room.

"How did you know I was here dad?"

"You weren't at home or in the field so that left your office or here. We were on our way to the office when I got Colby's call. That's why it took us a few minutes to turn around and come here."

"Daddy where are your booboo's?" Rae's question once again drawing the groups attention to Den.

"Good morning Den. How is my son?"

"Good morning to you too and you young miss Rae. Don will be fine with rest and something in his stomach he should be fine in no time at all."

"Why was he knocked out when I found him then?" Charlie's worried filled voice asked drawing a deep cough from his lover and a sharp intake from his father.

"A person's body can go for an unknown amount of time before it shuts down. Don hit his limit I would say earlier this morning and his body took over. It needed some rest and since Don wasn't stopping to give it what it needed his body set out to let him know what to do. In this case causing him to pass out gave him some much needed sleep."

"Like when Uncle Chuck falls down after working for hours in his home office." Rae stated as the men in the room looked at her.

"That's right Rae just like that. Now if Don gets a few days' worth of sleep and food in his system he should be fine. If things don't' balance back out in three or four days let me know and well run some more test. But, right now I don't see the need to run them."

"When can I get out of here?"

"You can go if you have someone to stay with you for the next few days."

"What if I promise to eat and take a nap as soon as I get home?" Don asked with all eyes on him.

"Then I would tell you that you will have to stay here for the next few days." Came Den's quick reply.

"Den, either I or one of the boys will be with him for the next few days. We will make sure that he does what he needs to, to get better." Alan's no nonsense father voice came out of hiding.

"With that being the case I see no reason to hold you here Don. I will get the ball rolling on the paperwork then." Den said leaving the room to do just that.

"Dad you don't have to stay with me. If you drop me off at my place I promise to sleep and eat for a bit today."

Don said hugging Rae to him as she let her tears fall.

"Donnie, you and I both know you won't do it. That something will come up and you won't be able to. No you will join Rae and I for breakfast then a nap." Once again his fathers no nonsense voice left him without any other way out.

"With Chelle missing and the pile of work on my desk dad I don't have time to stop for a few hours." Don tried one last time as the small arms at his waist held him tighter.

"Donnie, if you don't take care of yourself you won't be any good to Michelle or anyone else for that matter."

"Hold me daddy please?" Rae pleaded as Don tried to get out of bed.

"Alright you win. I'll join you at the house. But only for today, tomorrow I have to be at work." He told his father and brothers before standing and pulling his hip attachment into his arms.

"And you little one I love you." He said hugging her as tightly to his body as he could.

"That's the kind of thing we doctors like to see." Den smiled handing Alan the paperwork for Don.

"Don, take care of yourself. I don't want to see you back here anytime soon for this again. Understand?" Den's parting words followed him out the door as the people in the room gathered what they needed and headed towards the Eppes home or work.

Rae was going to stay with Alan for the day after much begging on her part and Sharon's relenting after hours of hearing her scream for Don. It was the best that they could do. After a few quick handshakes and one tight hug the cars were soon on their way.

"Dad thanks for the pasta."

"Did you get enough?" Alan asked his oldest a half an hour later as he and Rae finished off an early lunch of spaghetti.

"Yes thanks."

"It looks like you're not the only one ready for a nap." Alan joked seeing Rae crawling into Don's lap and hugging her body to his as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I guess not. I'll just lay her down. Then I'll be right back. I still need to make a few calls."

"If you don't stay with her for a few minutes she's going to wake up."

"Alright, I'll go lay down with her but only for a few minutes."

That few minutes had turned into fifteen minutes by the time Alan had finished cleaning the dining room and went to find his son. His search wasn't long in fact he found him in the first place he had looked. Entering his son's old bed room he smiled at seeing his tuff as nails agent son laying on his bed with a young child held tightly in his arms. Taking a few minutes to take in what he was seeing the father in him kicked in and he gently pulled the blankest over the sleeping pair before heading off to do some work from home.

A/N: With Chelle still missing and Don Finial a sleep what is going to happen? What have the watchers been up too?

Thanks for reading, commenting, and letting me know what you think is going to happen next.


	14. A Few Answers

**Title: A Few Answers**

**Series: Goodbye/Hello 14/?**

**Author: Chymom**

**Word count: 1,343 words**

**Characters/Parings: OC's. (There is a secret person but they won't be named for a few more chapters. But one of the characters is not my own.)**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Warring: Adult talk is with in this chapter. **

**Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.**

**Summary: Who is Reeves to Michelle? What has been happing to Michelle?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.**

**Beta: Aliceinked and myself**

**Goodbye/Hello**

**End of chapter thirteen: The missing son**

"**Alright, I'll go lay down with her but only for a few minutes." **

**That few minutes had turned into fifteen minutes by the time Alan had finished cleaning the dining room and went to find his son. His search wasn't long in fact he found him in the first place he had looked. Entering his son's old bed room he smiled at seeing his tuff as nails agent son laying on his bed with a young child held tightly in his arms. Taking a few minutes to take in what he was seeing the father in him kicked in and he gently pulled the blankest over the sleeping pair before heading off to do some work from home.**

**Chapter fourteen: A Few Answers**

**As Don and the team looked for any lead to where Michelle might be Michelle herself was doing anything she could to stay awake. Right now she was letting her mind wonder back to her now bear finger. She didn't remember much after Reeves got her in the car. However, the moment Don's ring was taken from her she could tell clear as day. **

"**You won't need this anymore." Reeves had snarled at her as he had yanked it off. **

"**Here why don't you put this where it belongs instead of on this slut!" Michelle kept hearing Reeves talking to someone but she had no idea who. The way she was laying and whatever he had placed over her mouth made it hard for her to move around. **

"**Thank you, I will." That voice was one she had heard before but where. Michelle kept thinking to herself if only she could move around to see the other persons face. That had been a month ago.**

**Over that month it had come to her who Reeves helper more than likely was. Now she just had to find a way to prove it and get a message to Don somehow. **

"**Reeves, we both know that you and your partner aren't going to let me live so why not cut your loss and run while you can." **

"**Your right you will not be living much longer. But, you're wrong to think that anything will happen to my partner as you call them and I."  
>"No, I'm right when Don and Colby find my body they will not give up until they find my killers. That means that no matter where you and partner go you will always have to be looking over your shoulder for the long arm of the LA FBI!" Michelle knew that she was pushing his buttons but they were so easy to push. <strong>

"**I don't think he would hurt Rae do you?"**

"**What does she have to do with this?" She stammered out hearing her child's name. **

"**That's rich. What would MY child have to do with anything? I wonder."  
>"You listen to me and you listen good. LEAVE RAE ALONE! She has no idea who you are."<strong>

"**I gathered as much when you told her to tell Daddy you loved him. Then instead of coming to me she ran to that agent."**

"**Agent Don Eppes is the only father she will ever know!"**

"**NO, when you're gone I will be going to get my child and she will head home with me."**

"**Yea right and just how are you going to get her away from Don?"**

"**With this" He held out a paper for her to see. Looking at it from her spot tied to the bed she shook as she took in what the paper was. **

"**That's right its papers saying that Rae is my child and that she will be going back to North Carolina with me as soon as we can."**

"**You can't do this!" By now Michelle knew how tight the ropes and cuffs holding her to the bed are but that didn't stop her from trying to get free at that moment. Nor did it stop him from laughing at her attempts to get free.  
>"Oh but I can. See you took her out of North Carolina without letting me know. There for I had my partner talk to a judge. Turns out since you did that then I can take her home with me." <strong>

"**That's bull shit and you know it!" She spat realizing that the tables had now turned and that he was playing her like he use to when they had been a couple. **

"**Why would you take her from her home to live with you? You haven't wanted anything to do with her since she was born until now why the change?"  
>"She's my child what more do you need to know?"<strong>

"**She is loved by Don and the Eppes family you can't do this! You can't move her again from the family that loves her! Don and Colby won't let you! They will find a way around that paper!"**

"**They can try but they won't find away. Beside Colby and Charlie will be gone for something to do with Charlie's job by that time and Don let just say that he has something else he is worrying about now. It sure isn't you!"**

**Michelle wasn't sure what to feel at that moment she now had a time frame for her own death but, at the same time was worried cause if they were gone and Don was busy then Reeves could push past the family and take Rae with him. The thought of her child going anywhere with this sicko made her sick on her empty stomach. **

"**If you think you can do it then I would love to see you fail." **

"**Nice try you won't be around to see me fail. In fact in a matter of days you won't be around at all." He laughed in her face before running his hands over her beaten naked body. **

"**It's fun time." He smiled looking at the clock above her head and running his hands from her chest to her pussy. **

"**Not going to fight this time?" She only let her head fall to her left and let him take her body once again. After finding his release once again all over her chest Reeves headed to the door. Only this time he stopped and turned. **

"**By the way Agent Eppes, Don who you love so much had another woman in his bed last night." It was true another woman had been in Don's bed last night but, Don himself hadn't been there. Reeves didn't see the point in letting that information out.**

"**You're easily replaced for all men it would seem." He spat at her before walking out the door. It was almost three hours later if Michelle went by the clock above the door before Reeves returned. This time he had dirt on his clothing as if he had been digging. **

"**You don't know if Don had anyone in his bed last night or not." She yelled at him as he sat foot in the door.**

"**Oh but your wrong. I saw it. My partner and I have been watching the Eppes team for some time now and I saw with my own two eyes that there was a woman lying in his bed all night."**

"**I don't believe that you can see them!"**

"**Is that so?"**

"**You haven't changed. You're still that lost little man who wanted mommy just like you were that year I wasted on you!" Unlocking the cuffs on her hands and legs and linking them to each other Reeves carried Michelle into a living room where he placed her on the hard floor. Turning on TV she saw not only Don's home and Charlie's but David's and her mother's as well. **

"**How"**

"**How did I get this? Easy my partner is a wiz." Michelle rolled her eyes at this. The next few hours Reeves cleaned himself up and then fixed him something to eat it was nearing midnight when he let Michelle up to go to the rest room and a small bit to eat. It was nearing one when she once again felt his hands and hardness on her body.**

"**Only forty eight more hours to live I guess I better get as much fun out of you as I can." His hated laugh filled the air in the small three room cabin that she was being held in. After he got what he wanted again leaving Michelle hurting from his attack on her body he headed to bed. Michelle tried to find some sleep and a way to get a message to Don. **

**A/N: Will Reeves and his partners plan work? Who is his partner? How does the team find Michelle? **

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story, commented on it, and let me know what you think should happen next. **


	15. A Dream or not A Dream that is the quest

**Title: A Dream or not A Dream that is the question**

**Series: Goodbye/Hello 15/?**

**Author: Chymom**

**Word count: 2,088 words**

**Characters/Parings: Don and OC's. (There is a secret person but they won't be named for a few more chapters. But one of the characters is not my own.)**

**Rating: NC17**

**Warring: This chapter has ADULT CONTENT in it. **

**Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.**

**Summary: How does Chelle say goodbye to Don? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.**

**Beta: Aliceinked and myself**

**Goodbye/Hello**

**End of chapter fourteen: A few answers**

"**How"**

"**How did I get this? Easy my partner is a wiz." Michelle rolled her eyes at this. The next few hours Reeves cleaned himself up and then fixed him something to eat it was nearing midnight when he let Michelle up to go to the rest room and a small bit to eat. It was nearing one when she once again felt his hands and hardness on her body.**

"**Only forty eight more hours to live I guess I better get as much fun out of you as I can." His hated laugh filled the air in the small three room cabin that she was being held in. After he got what he wanted again leaving Michelle hurting from his attack on her body he headed to bed. Michelle tried to find some sleep and a way to get a message to Don.**

**Chapter fifteen: A Dream or not A Dream that is the question**

**Don found himself dreaming about the first time he had meet Chelle and Rae. His mind kept flashin****g him to different times in the last few years good and bad that they had. In his dreams as in life no matter how hard he tried to keep Chelle by his side and out of the people who had and were hurting her's hands he couldn't. With each new time she was hu****rt he tried to wake himself up. Telling him self that it was all a dream that when he woke up he would be in bed with his soon to be wife and child at his side. However, for what ever reason he couldn't wake himself.**

**In his mind Don had just asked Chelle f****or her and Rae to be his family when for the first time his dreams took him somewhere he didn't remember. Looking around the small room he saw a bed made, a fire going, and a small table with a few pictures on it. He had just made his way to the table to l****ook at the pictures when he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a month.**

"**Don" Quickly turning around towards the door leaving the room he found Chelle leaning on the door frame.**

"**Yes" He answered taking in what she was or wasn't wearing. Instead of the ****clothing that he had last seen her in she was wearing his shirt that she loved so much. In fact she had loved to see it on him so much that he had warn it into work the day that she had been taken and hadn't warn it since.**

**'It's just my mind trying to help**** me.' Don told himself over and over for the next few minutes.**

"**Rae is lucky to have you in her life. You are going to be a great father! Don't let anyone take that away from you!" Hearing that she thought he would be a great father made him smile but the ****warring wasn't what he had expected next. He had an idea who had taken her but why would his mind be warring him about this?**

"**Don, no matter what Reeves does to me keep Rae with you and safe please?" Where is this coming from first ****she's**** telling him about h****is role as Rae's dad now she telling him that Reeves is the one that has her?**

"**Chelle, I promise to keep Rae safe."**

"**Thank you"**

"**Am I dreaming? Or are you hear? Wherever here is?"**

"**I'm not sure what's going on right now. I miss you it hurts me more to thin****k of you or Rae being hurt then what he's doing to me." Still not sure why his dreams had led him here he stepped towards the door way.**

"**Can I touch you?"**

"**Please" Chelle said pulling his hands to her side and pressing her lips to his. The kiss was short b****ut still sent a jolt throughout his body. **

"**God have I missed that" He whispered as the need for air became too much for them.**

"**Please" Chelle moaned as her hands began to unbutton the buttons on his work shirt that he apparently was wearing.**

**She took her**** time with each new bit of skin that was exposed she leaned over and placed a slow open mouth kiss. Till she reached the bottom and then she carefully removed his shirt from his shoulders as it feels to the warm hard wood floor her hands and lips took its ****place on his body. She started placing small light kisses on each of his strong arms. The only time she paused in her explanation was at his nipples that were standing as far as they could from his well-toned chest. Taking first the right in her mouth and**** gently pulling it as far in as she could she let her hands continue to map his back in her memory. After a few seconds she went to his left one giving it the same attention as she had his right. With each pull his body melted more and more into her touch.**** E****ach pull of her lips at his pec****s made him all that more ready to return the favor.**

**As she went to return to his left harden nub for a fourth time he pulled away only to bring his mouth crushing down on hers. The kiss was simple but powerful. No words of**** love were spoken. No undying wishes were made. The only sound in the room was the fire and the moans and low pleases that the couple in the room were letting slip out.**

**In no time at all Don had his shirt unbuttoned and loosely hanging from her shoulders. With her full body now in his view he took a moment to enjoy the view before pulling her in for a ruff demanding kiss. The moment his lips touched hers his hands found themselves full of her chest. While this wasn't the first time he had felt her chest this was the first time he had felt them bare. The weight in his hands and the feel of her mouth on his brought a real feel to what was going on. Until this moment he had felt the dream was just that a dream now it was as if he was truly holding her breasts in his hands as if his lips were truly on hers. **

**It was true that the couple was going to be married soon as they could but, they hadn't crossed the line yet in the bedroom. With everything that has happened to Chelle in the past Don had wanted to wait until she was ready. The only problem was that she wasn't ready for that step when she was taken. Now at least this Chelle was and Don wasn't sure what to do. **

**Chelle's lips had moved to his neck and his upper body once again as he was lost in his thoughts. However this time they didn't stop at his pecks her lips were slowly pressed their way to his fly. Without waiting for permission Chelle let her lips take in the zipper to his slacks and slowly pull it down. While her hands were busy with his belt. In no time at all he was giving her a mouthwatering view of his body. If the sight of her licking her moist plumb lips was any indication he was in for a treat. **

**Once the barriers were removed his hardened cock sprang to live once again. Chelle's lips parted and the tip of his rod went slowly inch by inch into her warm mouth. With each suck she took him deeper and deeper until his rock hard shaft hit the back of her throat. It didn't take much for her to bring him closer to his release than he has been in months. He made the mistake of looking down as she pulled him back into her warm cave. The feel and the sight sent him over the edge and without warning his seed shoot down her throat. His eyes rolled back in his head at the sight of her milking his cock for every drop. When his seed finally slowed then stopped she gently let him slip from her mouth. Taking a few deep breaths Don once again cast his eyes down only this time it was in time to see his now spent member leave her lovely mouth. **

**Without waiting another second he gently but quickly pulled her to her feet before steering her towards the small bed by the fire. The smell of her wetness for him filled the air and he could wait no more to have his fill. Letting his lips touch hers for a few seconds he easily traced her breast bone down the center of her body. Stopping to once again feel the weight of each breast in his hands and the feel of each plumb nipple in his mouth before moving on down to the wetness that was calling him. Reaching her dripping wet opening he slowly breathed her in. Taking his time to remember what this feeling was like. To let his eyes feast on what he knew his lips would love. The feel of Chelle's hand on his that was still on her left leg pulled him back long enough to let his lips taste her sweet supple. While his lips and taste buds were enjoying her unique taste his mind kept telling him this is where he should be with her. In no time at all the sweet release that she had been holding in as she had pleased him came flowing out of her. His tongue never stopped lapping at her juice. **

**As her juice slowed his tongue moved up her now pulsing body. His aching member was ready to become one with the woman lying under him. Taking his time he lined himself with her wet and pulsing opening. Before he entered her body he locked eyes with her at her short glance down then back to his eyes he made the final push. The feeling of being joined with the woman he loved for the first time be it in a dream or in real live was powerful and overwhelming. His eyes closed by themselves and his lips sought out hers. If by instinct their hands joined at their sides as their lips and bodies found the same rhythm. Neither knew who had started the slow then fast pass of their love making but, at this point neither carried. In that moment they weren't miles apart. No one was hurt or dying. No everything was as it should be for the couple who had found true love.**

**He would bring her to the edge but then pull back. It was on her fifth trip to the edge that she pulled him with her over. As he was about to slow down and pull out of her once again she used her wall muscles to hold him in her body. She could only hold him for a few more seconds but those seconds were all that she had needed. Both of their breaths came out raged for a few minutes. Before they could get ready for round two reality took a step into their world. **

"**Chelle that was" He didn't get anything else out before he saw the tears from in her eyes. **

"**I don't regret this Don. I love that you love me enough to wait for me. But, now you must let me go. Things are changing. Rae needs you. She needs you to be there for her. To love her, to hold her, to never leave her I can't give her that now. It's up to you now to be what she needs. Don't let Reeves take our baby from her daddy." As she had spoken Chelle stood and pulled his work shirt on over her body. **

"**Chelle what are you saying?" He asked pulling his pants on then placing his still unbuttoned work shirt back on his body. **

"**I Love you and Rae. Please take care of our child!" Her words followed her out the room and down a hall. Racing towards her Don himself was meet with an empty hall that went on for miles it would seem. Walking back into the room he noticed some things about the room he hadn't at first. The clock on the wall above the door, the pictures of kids playing out front of the home, and a few small knick knacks that made his mind think about the past. Could it be true? Had she been in this place with him? Had he really made love to the woman that he loved for the first and last time? With these questions in his mind his body quickly awake. **

**Taking stock of where he was he quickly found himself alone in his childhood bed room. He knew that he had laid down with Rae but, now she wasn't beside him. Chelle's last words in the dream came back to him as he shot up to find their child. **

**A/N: Did Reeves get Rae? Or is she close by? Was it all a dream for Don and Chelle? What happens when Don gets some answers for his dreams questions?**

**Thank you for reading this story, commenting on it, and letting me know what you think is going to happen next. **


	16. Chelle Safe?

Title: Chelle safe?

Series: Goodbye/Hello 16/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 2,547 words

Characters/Parings: Don/OC, Liz/OC, Colby/Charlie, Alan, David, Megan, and OC's. (There is a secret person but they won't be named for a few more chapters. But one of the characters is not my own.)

Rating: PG13

Warring: This chapter has some talk about adult content in it.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: Was it all a dream? Does Reeves have Chelle? Is Rae safe?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Aliceinked and myself

Goodbye/Hello

End of chapter fifteen: A Dream or not A Dream that is the question

"Chelle what are you saying?" He asked pulling his pants on then placing his still unbuttoned work shirt back on his body.

"I Love you and Rae. Please take care of our child!" Her words followed her out the room and down a hall. Racing towards her Don himself was meet with an empty hall that went on for miles it would seem. Walking back into the room he noticed some things about the room he hadn't at first. The clock on the wall above the door, the pictures of kids playing out front of the home, and a few small knick knacks that made his mind think about the past. Could it be true? Had she been in this place with him? Had he really made love to the woman that he loved for the first and last time? With these questions in his mind his body quickly awake.

Taking stock of where he was he quickly found himself alone in his childhood bed room. He knew that he had laid down with Rae but, now she wasn't beside him. Chelle's last words in the dream came back to him as he shot up to find their child.

Chapter sixteen: Chelle safe?

After a quick check upstairs and not finding Rae he headed down stairs. In his rush to find her he took the stairs two at a time. Still not finding her on the main floor he was opening the basement door when he heard his father's warning voice.

"No Rae, you cannot catch the fish." It didn't take him long to change directions and join his family at the koi pond.

"I know Grandpa they're way to fast." Rae's happy laughter was the sound filling his ears as the child and his family came into view. Taking a moment to breathe Don's mind quickly reminded him of why his fear for her safety was so great for her.

'Was it a dream? Is Reeves not only out for Chelle but, Rae as well? Is he the one that has Chelle?' Before he could find the answers to the questions in his mind a part of his dream came back.

"Rae, I need to run somewhere for a little bit. Be good for Grandpa alright?" He spoke as he hugged her tightly in his arms and kissed her now wet head.

"Son, take it easy." Alan said placing his hand on his son's arm as he passed.

"We will dad." He told his father before one more time getting a hug from a dripping wet Rae.

As he entered the dining room he was meet not only by his brother but his husband as well.

"Did something happen?" Charlie asked his lover and brother both.

"Charlie, remember the cabin that we went to on my fifteenth birthday?"

"The one you and Linda kissed each other in for the first time?"

"How do you know about that? You know what never mind. That's the one."

"What about it, Don?"

"We have looked everywhere for Chelle but, there."

"Why look there? The cabin is almost two hours away why would who ever took her take her there? How would they know to take her there in the first place?"

"I don't know Charlie but, I'm going to check it out with or without help."

"Let me get my gun and I'll join you. We can call Megan, David, and Liz on the way. I'm sure Mike has a few men that he can bring with him." Colby told Don before kissing his husbands check and quickly leaving the room for a moment. As he entered the room again he was meet not with the sight of his boss but of his husband waiting on him.

"Angel did you see the look in his eyes. Michelle might not be there but it's a new place to look. The hope is back in his eyes."

"Fine you go and what happens if she's not there?"

"Then we cross that bridge when we get there. But for now we follow what lead we have no matter who sent it or how they got it."

"Cole, this time of year the cabins are rented out monthly. If anyone is in it they might not take to kindly to having the FBI bang on their door."

"If anyone is their then they will understand. Now I'm going to start the car. Don't let Rae to far away from the house until you hear from Don or I alright?" He told him before bending down and taking a breath stopping kiss.

"Don" Charlie said a few seconds later as his brother was opening the front door.

"Yes"

"Be careful"

"We will. Keep an eye…"

"Dad and I won't let anyone near Rae. She's safe. Go bring her mother home."

Colby had been right. When they called Mike to let him know where they were heading he called in a few of his officers to join them. Liz, Megan, and David joined without question and soon three FBI SUV's and three LAPD cars were on their way to the small cabins that they all hoped Michelle was alive and waiting for them in.

"The lights are on and the meter is running. Someone is here." Mike told the team as he rejoined them at the end of short drive. He had gone ahead on foot to see if he could see Michelle or find any trace if anyone was staying there. While Mike had gone ahead Don let the rest of the LAPD and his team in on the plan. On the way out he had called the rental place that rents the cabins and found out that a person had rented the cabin and was staying there alone for the next few weeks but other than that no one was in the other cabins.

"Alright then Mike you and Liz take a few officers with you and go around back. David you and Colby take the left side. Megan you and a few more officers take the right side."

"Ok what are you going to be doing Don?" Megan asked.

"I'm going to knock on the door and meet whoever is staying here."

"Don't do anything crazy like get yourself killed. Rae still needs you and once we find Michelle she will too." Liz's words caused his dream to once again flash thought his mind. As the teams set out the few remaining LAPD officers were setting the cars up at the end of the drive to block anyone trying to drive their way out of the area.

As Don and the teams were heading towards the small cabin Reeves was getting a call.

"You need to move your time table up. I don't know when but, soon the LAPD will be there." The voice on the line told him before hanging up.

"Michelle, now your wish is coming true."

"Are you going to die and leave Rae alone?"

"No but you are" His laughter filled the small space of the room that she had spent most of the last month of her life in.

"However I need you to answer the question I asked you weeks ago."

"What question was that?"

"Why did my child run away from me when you told her to go to her father?"

"She ran to her father. You are just the man that I slept with. Rae is a gift and the only thing that you have ever done for her is the best thing. You gave her life and left her alone." Michelle spat in his face as the last words came out.

"So she has no idea who her true father is then?"

"Yes, Don is her true father. He loves her and she loves him. If you truly love her like you seem to think you do then you would leave her with him and go back home. That is until Don and the team get you for killing me." It was her turn to laugh at the look of worry on his face. The worry on his face soon passed as he picked up a hand gun.

"Now it makes me happy to know that the last thing you will ever see is my face as I kill you."

"You better know how to destroy that so that Don can't match it to the bullet that they pull out of me then."

"Your right to easy to trace. This will have to do then." He said placing the gun down and pulling a hunting knife from his back.

"Ready to die Michelle? Wait what is it he called you Chelle right?" Michelle didn't want to move to let him know he was right but her body flinched anyway.

"That's right Chelle tell everyone goodbye." Reeves had his hand on the knife about to run it though her body. Accepting her death days go didn't make it any easier to expect right now. The last thing she noticed before her eyes closed was his arm about to bring the knife down.

"Chelle" She let tears fall at hearing the voice she thought she would never hear again. Taking a deep breath Michelle didn't feel the sting she knew she should be feeling now. Slowly she felt a hand touch her neck then her tear stand face.

"Chelle, can you hear me?" He must have asked this before when she was lost in thought of why it didn't hurt to breath cause his voice held the high pitch that he gets when he's worried.

"Don" Her soft voice chocked out.

"Chelle" Don let a breath out seeing her eyes opening slowly.

Two feet or so away from the happy couple stood David, Colby with Reeves in cuffs. The LAPD officers and the rest of the team were going around the cabin taking things as evidence as the happy couple clung to each other.

"You might take me in but, I will never be charged with anything. I have done nothing worng."

"Nothing wrong, you kidnapped a woman from a Federal agents home. You have spent the last month from the looks of her body beating her and you think you have done nothing wrong?" Colby spoke turning the man to see the couple now standing in each other's arms.

"Hey she's mine. I bet she's even going to have my child AGAIN." Reeves yelled as Don bent his head to give Chelle the kiss he had been longing to since his dream.

"That's right I have had her and you haven't ever had her have you?" He yelled at Don as an officer took him to one of the awaiting cars.

"Don, Liz, Mike and I will take him back to the station. Megan has things under control here. Let Colby drive you both to see Den." David's voice broke the earth shirting kiss that the couple were in.

"No one talks to him until I get there!"

"Don, you know as well as I do that your too close to this. Any lawyer could get it thrown out if you set foot in the room with him." Mike told him as he and Liz joined the small group.

"Don, please" Chelle asked pulling him towards the door. Anyone who was looking at her could see that she was weak from the hurting and rapes that Reeves has given her over the last month. At the same time how ready she was to get out of the room she almost died in.

"Alright we'll take Chelle to see Den then I'm going to watch from the room while Reeves is interviewed."

"We'll wait until we hear from you on how Michelle is before he start but that's all I'm promising." Mike told the team leader. At the same time reminding him that this man was still a suspect in an LAPD case not an FBI one. However the officers were taking him to the FBI not the LAPD.

"Let's head out. David call Den let him know that were taking Chelle to the hospital. Colby call dad and Chuck and let them know we're safe. Megan you have things under control here?" Getting yes boss from his team they soon were heading to the hospital as the rest of the team were doing their own jobs.

Chelle walked on her own with Don's arm around her shoulders as they walked into the emergency room. It wasn't long for Den to see the couple he had made a special trip to see.

"Sir, you will have to wait out here for her." A nurse told the upset agent as they had Michelle lay down on a bed.

"Actually if Agent Eppes wouldn't mind I could use his help" Den spoke as he had seen the fear come out in both of their eyes at the thought of being apart again.

"If you're sure doctor" The same nurse waited only seconds to see his head nod before turning back to the agent.

"Alright then Agent Eppes please follow me." She said handing him a set of scrubs.

"Thank you Den" Both Michelle and Don said once the nurse left the room to get something for Michelle to put on.

"Don't thank me yet. Michelle, I know this is going to be hard but I need to do a full exam." Even though they all knew this would need to be done it didn't make it an easier to have done.

"Alright" Michelle said laying down ready for this nightmare to be over with.

Twenty minutes later Den had finished his exam he had even done a rape kit. Den was handing her something to ware as Colby nocked on the door.

"Is it safe?" Colby's voice came thru the door.

"Yes Agent Granger you may enter." Den said after looking at the other three people in the room.

"How is she Doc?"

"In better shape than most people would be in if they had gone thought what she has in the past month."

"Do we need to stay overnight?" Colby asked knowing that he would be the one staying with her for a little bit if she did need to stay the night.

"While I think it would be a good idea it's not something that has to be done." Den answered.

"So what do we need to do for her then?" Don asked from his space on the bed with a lightly sleeping Chelle's head in his lap.

"For right now let this last pack of medicine and fluids finish in her iv. Then if nothing changes in the next half an hour you can leave but I have to ask Michelle if it comes back that Reeves was right and you're going to have a baby again what would you like to do?"

"I'm not sure right now." Her sleepy voiced answered.

"That's fine you have time. Right now rest and when you get back to your house or Don's I want you to take it easy for the next few days. Your body has been though a lot in the last few years it needs time to heal."

"Yes sir" She told him before he left the room. Half an hour later he found everyone in the same place they had been when he left. Don was on the bed with a lightly sleeping Michelle in his arms and Colby was in the chair beside the bed. All eyes had opened at hearing the door open.

"That's a good sight to see. Now Michelle as much as I like to see you I would be happy to see you and Don somewhere other than in one of my rooms for the next few months or so." Den said as he handed Colby some paper work.

"It's all set. You can go when you get dressed in this Michelle." Den said handing her a pair of sweet pants and a baggy shirt.

"Thanks doc." They all answered before Colby and Den walked out of the room as Don helped Michelle to put the clothing on.

A/N: What has Reeves been doing? Will he tell who his helper was? Who was his helper?

Thank you for reading, commenting, and letting me know what you think will happen next in this story.

If you can tell me who his helper is I will give you an inside view into the next story in this story line.


	17. Interveiw

Title: Interview

Series: Goodbye/Hello 17/18

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,699 words

Characters/Parings: Don/OC, Liz/OC, Colby/Charlie, David, Megan, Robin, and OC's. (There is a secret person but they won't be named until the last chapter. But one of the characters is not my own.)

Rating: PG13

Warring: One bad name repeated a few times.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: Now that they have Reeves does he give up his helper? What's Michelle doing in the room with him? Please read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Aliceinked and myself

Goodbye/Hello

End of chapter sixteen: Chelle safe?

"Is it safe?" Colby's voice came thru the door.

"Yes Agent Granger you may enter." Den said after looking at the other three people in the room.

"How is she Doc?"

"In better shape than most people would be in if they had gone thought what she has in the past month."

"Do we need to stay overnight?" Colby asked knowing that he would be the one staying with her for a little bit if she did need to stay the night.

"While I think it would be a good idea it's not something that has to be done." Den answered.

"So what do we need to do for her then?" Don asked from his space on the bed with a lightly sleeping Chelle's head in his lap.

"For right now let this last pack of medicine and fluids finish in her iv. Then if nothing changes in the next half an hour you can leave but I have to ask Michelle if it comes back that Reeves was right and you're going to have a baby again what would you like to do?"

"I'm not sure right now." Her sleepy voiced answered.

"That's fine you have time. Right now rest and when you get back to your house or Don's I want you to take it easy for the next few days. Your body has been though a lot in the last few years it needs time to heal."

"Yes sir" She told him before he left the room. Half an hour later he found everyone in the same place they had been when he left. Don was on the bed with a lightly sleeping Michelle in his arms and Colby was in the chair beside the bed. All eyes had opened at hearing the door open.

"That's a good sight to see. Now Michelle as much as I like to see you I would be happy to see you and Don somewhere other than in one of my rooms for the next few months or so." Den said as he handed Colby some paper work.

"It's all set. You can go when you get dressed in this Michelle." Den said handing her a pair of sweet pants and a baggy shirt.

"Thanks doc." They all answered before Colby and Den walked out of the room as Don helped Michelle to put the clothing on.

Chapter seventeen: Interview

It wasn't long after leaving the hospital that Chelle demand on joining the team talking to Reeves. Charlie had been called in the half an hour that they had to wait at the hospital. They had found out that Rae was now asleep once again in Don's old room. When they arrived at the office they were quickly filled in on what evidence Megan and her team had gathered.

While Don, Colby, Charlie, and Chelle watched safely out of Reeves view Mike and Liz took turns trying to get him to talk. Megan had found a few things that pointed to him having outside help but she couldn't tell who his helper was. There had been a few calls placed to the cabin's line that Charlie was helping to trace along with the distorted picture of the one and only time his helper came by the cabin. Luckily for the team the owners of the rental cabins had gotten tired of being ripped off and installed cameras on the outside of each cabin to make sure when people truly came and went. Unluckily for Reeves and his helper none of the renters had been informed of the cameras.

"No matter what we do he's not talking." Mike told them entering the viewing room.

"It's as if he thinks he's untouchable." Liz spoke from the doorway.

"He's not untouchable he's just more scared of her then of you." Chelle's words pulling all eyes to her.

"Did you say her?" Colby asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Yes, before we got to the place you found me I remember one stop. I know the person he was talking to was female and that I have heard it before but, I couldn't make my body move to get a good look at the lady's face.

"Alright I admit Chelle normal I trust your memory as much as I do Chucks but, you were drugged. Are you sure it was a woman's voice you heard?"

"Yes, Don it was. If her pitch didn't give it away when he took my" She paused a moment to look at Don before lightly lifting her hand to show the missing ring.

"What did he take?" Liz asked.

"One of the only few links to my family. He told her to have it instead of this slut." Don and Colby both held their fits at their sides.

"If he doesn't want to talk we need to take him to the office to book him." Mike informed the group.

"He will talk to me." Chelle's words following her out the door before not only Don but Colby could truly react she was in the room talking to Reeves leaving them little to no choice other than to stand and watch.

"Don maybe you and Cole can give me some information about what you saw at the cabin so I can help shorten the list of suspects." Everyone knew that Charlie was trying to help his brother and husband both not lose their jobs.

"Alright Charlie, here is what I saw." Don started talking while keeping one eye on the room his soon to be wife was talking to the man that had hurt her for the last month.

"Reeves it's time to come clean with me."

"Come clean with you. Now what makes you think I have anything to come clean about?"

"Do you really think I don't remember how dumb you are?" Chelle walked around the table to stand right beside him.

"Pulling me from Charlie's home I know you could have done. Drugging me would have been easy for you. However, you yourself told me that your partner had set up the life feed in the teams homes. Along with before we got to the cabin you stopped for a moment and gave her something that belongs to me."

"Oh you mean your ring?" He laughed again.

"That's right no one knew you had it did they? Surprise I gave it to someone who was better suited to ware it."

"Reeves, I know you think your helper is going to get you out of this one like she's helped you be a step ahead of Don and the guys so far. But, guess what unless she has a judge in her back pocket then you're going to spend the rest of your days in jail."

"At least I would be alive then." He whispered almost too low for her to hear.

"Oh so you think that I can't get it to her that you gave her up even if you are in jail?"

"I would like to see you try you don't even know who she is." The devil's smirk on his face didn't change for a few minutes. That was until Michelle put two and two together.

"It wouldn't be that hard. All I have to do is walk into her office and tell her." Reeves face fall a touch.

"If and I'm saying if it's a she you don't even know where to look for her."

"Oh but that's were your wrong. See when you took it from me I heard the conversation. You told her to put it in a better place than with me." Hearing this, his smirk fell completely from his face as his hands held tightly to the chair.

"Don, Colby you can't go in there!" David said before the others could.

"Oh no watch us!" Colby yelled as he and Don left the room. Don's hand was on the door when Robin walked over to them.

"I hear you found Michelle. Is she alright? Do you have the person(s) who took her yet?" Robin asked them pulling them away from the door just as Liz and Mike entered the room with Michelle and Reeves.

"You two again, I didn't tell you anything last time. I haven't told her anything. What on earth makes you think I'm going to say anything with all three of you in here?" Mike and Liz spent the next few minutes once again asking him some questions. This time Michelle stood by the door trying to piece together what she had heard. At the same time Robin had pulled Don and Colby towards Colby's desk.

"We have Chelle she's been hurt but she will be fine. We have the man that was holding her when we found her."

"No offence Robin but you're the last person that would ask about Michelle normally." Colby asked what Don had been going to ask but hadn't.

"We have had our differences in the past but, that's in the past. If she's part of the family then we should all get along don't you think?" She asked barely touching Don's shoulder as she moved to stand in between the two agents.

"Yes" Both men answered before turning to head back to the room.

"Did he say if he was working with anyone yet?" Robin asked before they could leave.

"No not yet. Do you know who he had helping him?" Don asked.

"Now how would I know that?"

"I don't know it seems he has a friend high up." It was then that Mike and Liz left the room pulling Don and Colby's attention to them.

"I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back." Robin said seeing the daggers heading her way.

"Robin, is there something you needed?" Megan asked as she passed her in the hall.

"I heard that the team found Michelle. I was just checking on her and seeing if I could help keep the man who hurt her away for longer."

"I'm sure Don would like the help. He should be here anytime he was going to run Michelle home first." The guys hadn't told her yet that Michelle had come with them to the office.

"I need to make once stop then I'll join you to see what I can help with."

"Okay, Wow that's a nice rock!"

"Thanks my fiancé gave it to me a few nights ago."

"Does he have a brother?"

"Yea he does a married one but yes."

"The good ones are truly all gone. I'll let Don know you're here."

"Thanks" Robin said heading on into the rest room as Megan entered the bull pin.

"What is it Mike?"

"Maybe it would be better if you watched it?" Liz told the pair pulling them into the viewing room.

"David rewind the tape about five minutes." Mike said before having two of his guys and two agents take Reeves away.

A/N: Did Reeve's give them a name? If so who? What will happen next?

On a side note there is one more Don/Chelle/Rae story to come maybe two. But I promise NO CHELLE KIDNAPPED. In fact here's a big hint.

It has more to do with Rae than the others have.


	18. So this is love

Title: So this is love.

Series: Goodbye/Hello 18/18

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,801 words

Characters/Parings: Don/OC, Liz/OC, Colby/Charlie, David, Megan, Robin, and OC's.

Rating: PG-13

Warring: There are a few cruse words in here and female name calling.

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Numb3rs maybe talked about within.

Summary: Who was Reeves helper? Why was Reeves found in the first place? What happens now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, the people, places, or things you know.

Beta: Aliceinked, Cassy27, and myself

Goodbye/Hello

End of chapter seventeen: Interview

"Robin, is there something you needed?" Megan asked as she passed her in the hall.

"I heard that the team found Michelle. I was just checking on her and seeing if I could help keep the man who hurt her away for longer."

"I'm sure Don would like the help. He should be here anytime he was going to run Michelle home first." The guys hadn't told her yet that Michelle had come with them to the office.

"I need to make once stop then I'll join you all to see what I can help with."

"Okay, Wow that's a nice rock!"

"Thanks my fiancé gave it to me a few nights ago."

"Does he have a brother?"

"Yea he does a married one but yes."

"The good ones are truly all gone. I'll let Don know you're here."

"Thanks" Robin said heading on into the rest room as Megan entered the bull pin.

"What is it Mike?"

"Maybe it would be better if you watched it?" Liz told the pair pulling them into the viewing room.

"David rewind the tape about five minutes." Mike said before having two of his guys and two agents take Reeves away.

Chapter eighteen: So this is love

"I'm going to run to the restroom."

"Chelle"

"Don, I'll be back before you know it." She said before kissing his check.

"The tapes ready when you are." David informed the room.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this but let's get this over and done with." Colby said as he pulled his lover into his arms. No one said a word as the tape started to play.

"Come clean with you. Now what makes you think I have anything to come clean about?"

"Do you really think I don't remember how dumb you are?" Michelle walked around the table to stand right beside him.

"Pulling me from Charlie's home I know you could have done. Drugging me would have been easy for you. However, you yourself told me that your partner had set up the life feed in the teams' homes. Along with before we got to the cabin you stopped for a moment and gave her something that belongs to me."

"Oh you mean your ring?" He laughed again.

"That's right no one knew you had it did they? Surprise I gave it to someone who was better suited to ware it."

"Reeves, I know you think your helper is going to get you out of this one like she's helped you be a step ahead of Don and the guys so far. But, guess what unless she has a judge in her back pocket then you're going to spend the rest of your days in jail."

"At least I would be alive then." He whispered almost too low for her to hear.

"Oh so you think that I can't get it to her that you gave her up even if you are in jail?"

"I would like to see you try you don't even know who she is." The devil's smirk on his face didn't change for a few minutes. That was until Michelle put two and two together.

"It wouldn't be that hard. All I have to do is walk into her office and tell her." She watched as his face fell.

"If and I'm saying if it's a she you don't even know where to look for her."

"I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"See what?"

"Who your helper is" Michelle took a moment to get her thoughts in mind before she spoke again.

"You have known things before they have happened all month so your helper must be involved with the law in some way." Reeves breath quickened but other than that he changed nothing.

"It's Robin isn't it? That's how you got into the homes and the offices. She has been telling you where they were looking for me and how long you had until the team found me."

"You're wrong!" It was hard not to miss the hatred and anger now dripping from his voice.

"Since we meet I have known that she didn't like me for one reason or another. I just didn't think she would go as low as to find you."

"As low as to find me? What are you trying to say that I am lower then you? That because you came out here to keep my child from me that you're better than me?"

"You're right I do think I'm better then you but, you're wrong if you think it has anything to do with the hell that we lived in when we first got to California."

"Right you have been used as a sex slave for over a year. Taken by the same man again a small time later and used again only this time he marked you. Then I had to come finish what he had started." Reeves puffed out his chest as if to show how proud he was of himself.

"That's all true except the last part. You haven't finished anything other than turning my life upside down."

"Well that will change when I get out of here. Rae is coming back home with me." Without another word Michelle's fist collided with his jaw.

"Leave MY child ALONE!" Were the last words she spoke before walking from the room.

"This is against the law! I'm going to sue you." Reeves yelled at the agents as they followed Michelle.

"Robin was his helper?" Charlie stammered out to break the silence.

"Robin she was just here talking with Don and I. Did anyone see what way she went?"

"I past her on my way in she was heading towards the restroom." As soon as the words left Megan's mouth everyone quickly made their way towards the restrooms. They had only made it half way down the hall before they heard Robin talking loudly with someone else.

"There is nothing you can do about it!" They heard Robin yell as she and Michelle came into view.

"I don't have to do anything about it. You will." Michelle responded without raising her voice to match Robins.

"Oh that's right you can just sleep your way back in can't you?" Without a second thought Michelle once again bailed up her fist and let it go.

"That's it Slut you're not getting anywhere near MY man!" Robin screamed as she jumped up charging towards her. However, in their exchange neither woman saw the crowed that had gathered around them. Well that was until David's quick reaction stopped Robin from getting back to Michelle after her punch.

"Let me go, David."

"Robin, calm down."

"NO, she only wants Don and you guys for the places you hold in the FBI." She yelled. In a sudden burst of energy or desperation she got free long enough for one last punch at Michelle.

However, in her anger and hurriedness to get her hands on the other woman she didn't see Don pulling Michelle behind his body. It wasn't until her fists meet Don's stomach that she noticed the change in bodies that she was aiming for. No one moved until Megan placed cuffs on Robin. It came as no surprise to the small group in the hall the next words out of the AUSA's mouth.

"Don, she hit me. Why are the cuffs on me and not her? I was only defending myself." Robin's face gave nothing away as she once again tried to get across the hall to where Don stood holding Michelle in his arms.

"Robin, Reeves gave you up." It looked as if Don had told her that she only had one hour left to live. The shock that shown on her face showed as her mouth fell to the floor.

"That's right Robin we know that you're the one that found him. You're also the one who has been happing him hide Chelle from us. We all knew that you haven't liked her since you meet her but, why hurt Rae and us like this? What did she do to make you hate her this much?" Don asked wanting to know why the woman that he had thought he loved would hurt the woman that he was going to marry.

"It wasn't about hurting Rae was it Robin? No it was about getting the man who she thought I took away from her. If Don came to some low life like me then it made her look bad." No one said a word for a moment as Michelle's words sank in.

"In her world I am the reason you left her Don. If Reeves had killed me and taken Rae back to North Carolina with him then no one would be in her way to get you back."

"That's a lie Chelle and we all know it. Robin's and my falling out had nothing to do with Rae and you."

"I know that Don. I'm just saying that I believe in her mind that you leaving her she sees as my fault. That if I were gone that you would go back to her."

"Robin, whatever we had wasn't strong enough. You knew this and still you found the one man in North Carolina that wanted to see Chelle dead?" For the first time in the last few days Robin helped herself. She kept her mouth shut and stood ridged in the hall.

"What I don't get is why she thought that Reeves would take Rae back to NC with him." Mike asked standing a few feet away from the now calmer group.

"Easy, not only did she find the one man who HATED my guts. She also found the messed up man that I made the biggest mistake of my life with. But it's the only Mistake that I would repeat over again because it gave me Rae."

"So Reeves is really Rae's father?" Mike asked trying to connect the dots.

"Yes, he is but, he hasn't wanted anything to do with her since before she was born. To him she would have only been a way to more money. He doesn't love anyone or anything more then he loves himself. Never has and never will." It was at that moment that Robin made her last effort to get Don's attention on her and not Michelle.

"Don, I don't know what this guy told you but, I would never look for a way to hurt anyone epically a child." It was at that moment that Megan remembered the ring on her finger. Without asking Megan quickly pulled it from her cuffed hand.

"I believe this belongs with you." She replied tossing Don the ring.

"Chelle, I will get you another ring if you would like. But will you still make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes, and I want to keep this ring. It may hold some bad memories now but, it shows how far our love will reach." No verbal words were exchanged as the couple let their lips and bodies once again hold on to each other. The kiss wasn't Earth stopping nor heated. What it was was healing.

Robin didn't say another word as she was led from the hall into one of the conference rooms. Reeves knew that his time was numb3red and did the only thing he could think to do. When one of the LAPD officers opened the door he charged him causing the officer to shoot him. Unfortunately for Reeves it wasn't a kill shot. The two would soon see their days in court.

For the soon to be family the next morning was one of the brightest that they had seen in over a month as Rae woke to hearing her mother call her name.

THE END

A/N: Thank you for reading this story. DON'T WORRY THERE IS ONE MORE MAYBE TWO MORE STORIES IN THIS SERIES.

For the ones of you who knew that Robin was his helper just Im me, email me, or ask your question in a review and I will be happy to answer it for you. Yes at least one person got it right.

Thank you for reading this rewrite and the other two before this one. The next story will have more of Rae in it and a few weddings as well as some turns and blocks along the way.


End file.
